She's An Upstate Girl
by itsLALA
Summary: Country boy Austin Moon gets accepted into prestigious school Marino Prep. What happens when the innocent Southern boy starts to fall for the Upstate nice girl who happens to be the headmasters daughter? Her boyfriend doesn't take too well to it and starts to make Austin's year a living hell. - Austin/Ally x Dez/Trish - AU - OOC -
1. Prologue

**She's An Upstate Girl**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 1

**Prologue**

* * *

****IMPORTANT** You guys…I really shouldn't be doing this. I have 'Boom', 'Brother Zoned', and now this story out, and all of the stories are still on their first or second chapter. I'm digging myself a grave, I really don't want to gain more interest in one story and lose interest for another. Therefore, I plan to make 'Boom' a short 8 chapter story. I had to sacrifice one and right now 'Boom' is my least popular story. **

**This chapter is just showing their lives and how different they are in comparison. Also, it shows how Austin got the chance to go to Miami for the rest of his school year. **

**Also, I don't know how to speak southern at all, so I am DEEPLY sorry if I offend anybody. And if you guys don't understand something just msg me, I'll translate.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Momma, Anna-Lynn ain't giving me back my guitar!" A masculine voice called from up the wooden stairs. "You ain't need this guitar, Austin!" Anna-Lynn called out to her older brother, "You got football!"

Though the siblings weren't born in the country, they grew up there most of their life. They didn't speak like the Tennessee natives but they did have their own accent going on. Just not as thick, "Ya'll better stop fightin' up there 'else I'm'a have to make ya'll clean the chicken cope! Ya hear?!"

The 18 year old male came bounding down the stairs with a smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around the petite blonde female, "You ain't gon' make me clean that are'ya, momma?" Mimi Moon attempted at hiding her smile, "Boy! Ya'll better get outta here and go to school!"

Austin smiled and kissed his mothers temple, "Today I get'ta find out if I made it to that nice school in Miami, momma! I'm so excited." Mimi patted Austin's arm, "I'm sure you got in. Talented young man you are."

Anna-Lyn came marching down the stairs in her washed out jeans and brown cowboy boots while wearing the school's sweater, "C'mon Austy! We ain't gon' make it to the bus stop!" Snatching his guitar away from his 16 year old sister he stuck his tongue out at her, "You," he emphasized, "Ain't gon' make it." He informed her as he ran away from her and towards the bus stop laughing as he heard her hollering after him.

…

"Cupcake, you have to go."

Ally frowned not liking the words she was hearing, "But I had plans, daddy."

Lester sighed deeply upon hearing his daughters whining, "You know I'm sorry, I would usually bring your mother to these things but you know that's no longer possible therefore, its now up to you." He tried to explain to her, "I just don't know why I have to come. I have no business being there."

The silver haired man shook his head, "You do. You and I both know you're the most popular girl in Marino Prep. If you were to come and greet everybody it would make them all feel comfortable once they start their first day, knowing even the popular people are nice."

She shook her head, "I still don't get it. Trish and I were supposed to go to Dallas' party this weekend; he's going to be so disappointed when I don't show up."

"You and Dallas spend enough time together as it is. One weekend will not teeter anything between the two of you, he'll understand."

Ally pouted, "Fine. I'll come, but I won't be happy about it."

Lester nodded his head, "Understandable, but all I ask is for you to come and be respectable about it." Giving a deep sigh Ally unfolded her arms and rolled her eyes, "Fine." Lester smiled, "Great," he started as he pulled out his wallet, "Now, go to the mall after school with Trish and go buy yourself something pretty for Sunday." Ally attempted at hiding her smile as she held her father's platinum card in her hand, "I'll try," she attempted at being disappointed.

Mr. Dawson shook his head at his daughter's antics and watched her walk away with a pep in her step. He chuckled and went back to his work.

"So…" Trish trailed off as she watched her friend stare off into the road ahead of them with her glasses on her face, "Did you talk to your dad about the party?" She egged on. Ally sighed, "Can't go." Trish narrowed her eyes, "Why not? He always lets you go."

She nodded her head in agreement, "Yes, well…Apparently there is some program thing going on at school that I had no idea about. My father is letting people from all over the country be eligible for scholarships to our school since it's so prestigious and stuff. The people were already chosen and they're coming here Sunday so my dad's holding a gathering ceremony thing for them and he wants me to be there."

Trish frowned, "Seriously? That's a bummer."

Ally shrugged, "I got to go shopping though, so I don't mind as much. There will always be other parties; you can go with Dez though. I'm sure you two will enjoy yourselves just the same." Trish smiled at the thought of her boyfriend, "He's such an idiot," she teased. Ally chuckled, "Yet you love him."

There was silence because Trish didn't deny it.

"I'm just worried about Dallas' reaction. I know there will be other parties throughout the school year, but he really wanted me to come to this one for some reason." She tilted her head as she stalled the car at a red light, "He'll just have to get over it," she said while looking at Trish who nodded her head in agreement. "So we're going to the mall after school?" Ally shrugged, "Might as well," she said simply as she pulled up into the school's parking lot and parked her car.

Retrieving her Chanel tote bag from the back of the convertible she put the strap on her shoulder, "Well, after cheer practice," she stated once she remembered she sent out a memo to the team saying they will be having practice today. "It'll only be 2 hours long, so we'll be out of here by 4:30 hopefully."

Trish nodded her head, "That's if Amber decides to pay attention and not flirt with the football team during practice today." Ally rolled her eyes at the mention of her arch nemesis. Amber Baily, bleach blonde hair, green eyes, and a body of a twig. She was tall and beautiful, but she hated Ally. She lived to make Ally's life a living hell though Ally never understood why. In freshmen year is when it started, Amber decided to bully Ally because her father owned the school and Ally has never worked a day in her life, she just had everything handed to her. It wasn't a great reason, but it was reason enough.

Ally took the name calling and the shoves but one day she snapped and put Amber in her place. Amber hasn't ever vocally been disrespectful towards Ally again, directly. Indirectly, Amber goes out of her way to ruin Ally's life and if Ally had a say in it Amber wouldn't be on the squad. However, she was limber and was a really good tumbler; Ally hated to say it but they needed her. "God, I can't wait for the day she gives me a reason to kick her off the squad."

Trish laughed, "So ahead of you."

The two best friends walked into the school and almost immediately felt some people staring at them. Ignoring it, they walked towards their lockers which happened to be right beside each other, Dez beside Trish and an empty locker beside Ally, just the way she liked it. Well, after she begged her father not to put anyone beside her. The perks of having your father own the school, she sighed inwardly.

"Hey ladies," Dez greeted as he walked up towards the duo and slung an arm over Ally's shoulders bringing her into a side hug and kissing her temple then moving onto Trish who he kissed on the lips. Trish smiled, "Hey babe," she greeted back. Ally nodded her greeting, "Dezmond."

Dez glared at her playfully, "Allyson." She smirked sarcastically, "Where's Da-"

"—Right here," he cut her off as he hugged her from behind and kissed her neck, "I heard you were looking for me?" Ally smiled and nodded her head, "I missed you last night," she said in a soft voice as she pouted her lips, "I'm sorry I couldn't come to your game."

Dallas shrugged, "It's alright, there's another one tonight."

"Back to back?" She asked confused. He nodded his head, "Tonight's game got rescheduled. Ref didn't show up last week so the scheduled it to tonight." Ally frowned, "That's so sucky." The guys shrugged, "Whatever, doesn't matter to us; we'll win same way." The high-fived each other with broad smiles on their face, their lettermen jackets lifting slightly as they raised their arms to high-five each other.

"You'll be there though, right?" Dez asked his girlfriend of 2 years. Trish rolled her eyes, "Of course. Have I missed any of your games in the last 2 years?" Dez smiled as he kissed her nose, "No, you haven't."

"I'll be there," Ally confirmed Dallas' question, "But I have to go to the mall after cheer practice so I won't be able to wait for you after school." Dallas frowned, "Don't you go shopping enough?" Ally rolled her eyes at that comment, "There is nothing called 'enough shopping' first of all, and second this is why I had to talk to you." She informed him, "I can't come to the party this weekend."

Dallas' face contorted, "And why the hell not?"

Ally sighed already sensing the anger coming from her boyfriend, "I have to go to some ceremony thing with my dad. A couple new kids are coming here Monday from foreign states or something, and the ceremony is to greet them and welcome them."

Dallas rolled his eyes, "Can't he go on his own?"

Ally shrugged, "He needs me, Dall."

Dallas nodded his head, "I understand. Will I see you at all this weekend?" Ally shook her head, "Probably not, but I'll call you when I can." He nodded his head stubbornly, "Alright." Ally smiled noticing his effort to try and be reasonable and understanding, she reached up and brought his face down to her and kissed him, "Thank you."

…

"Elliot, ain't'chu nervous?" Austin asked his long time best friend as he sat in the crowded hot class that looked as if it was built in the 18 hundreds. The two friends sat at their old rickety desks as they listened to the school principal talk about how honoured he was to know 3 students from their Knoxville High, high school was awarded scholarships from the prestigious school upstate.

His friend who was leaning back in his seat as if he had no worries in the world waved him off, "Nah, if I ain't get'in that school it mus'nt be that great!" Austin laughed at his friend's laidback-ness, "Man, if I ain't gettin' in the ol'man's gonna be disappointed."

Elliot clapped Austin on the back, "Hey man, it ain't the end of the world…next year."

"And those three students are: Bailey Stevenson, Daryl Wicket, and Austin Moon."

Everyone in Austin's class started clapping their hands and hooting for him as he sat there in shock, he really did it? He really got in? He smiled hugely, "Elliot! I did it." Elliot sat there with a smile on his face, the smile was genuine, and so was the look of envy and anger in his eyes.

"Man, I'm fixin' to go home and tell momma right now!" He stated happily as his eyes glossed over with happy tears.

Elliot patted Austin on the arm, "Guess this's your last class, hey?"

Austin smiled and nodded his head, "Movin' on up in life, my boy Elli!"

The blond male turned towards the front of the class once he heard his teacher's voice boom demanding the attention of the students, "Sorry Mr. Dale!" The class echoed. Austin smiled to himself as he looked down into his notebook and sketched out the words, 'Welcome to Miami!'


	2. Miami State

**She's An Upstate Girl**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 2

**Miami State**

* * *

**So, I received a bunch of positive feedback from you guys about this story. Therefore, I'm going to take the jump and say you guys like it? Well, I'm glad. But remember I'm going to need reviews in order to continue this story you guys! I really will enjoy this story I already feel it. So let's stick it out together! **

**Once again, I'm incredibly sorry if I offend anyone with my horrible southern 'accent'/'slang'.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Papa, oh man if only you could see what I see!" Austin said in complete awe as he spoke through the telephone his mother bought for their apartment. Austin and his mother had come up to Miami just on Saturday to a small 2 bedroom apartment she had rented out. She was already looking for apartments in Miami that were affordable when she wasn't maintaining the farm, cooking, or cleaning. She'd go out into town and sit at the computers in the library and use their internet, because internet wasn't cheap on the farm!

Austin was happy with what he and his mother had. He missed his family terribly and his friends but he knew that he was going to make it big here and then fly them all up to Miami one day. He had big plans for himself and he wasn't going to miss out on the opportunity that was given to him. "Oh I'm sure it's beautiful, boy." Austin nodded his head in agreement only to realize a few short seconds later his father couldn't see him, "It sure is."

Mike Moon sighed, "You tell your momma I love her, ya hear?" Austin smiled at his parent's romance, "Sure thing. Tell Anna-Lynn I won't be missing her anytime soon, alright papa?" Before Mike had the chance to answer a females voice came from the other line, "I ain't gon' miss you either, Austin!" Austin laughed at his sister, "I love you too, Anna-Lynn!" He heard her fake a gag and then hang up. His father laughed as well, "Well, I gotta prod the cattle in'ta the pen now. I'll talk to ya'll soon, now." Bidding his goodbye to his father and letting his mother speak to him for awhile, Austin hung up the phone and went back to enjoying his view.

"Miami state, ya'll."

…

"Oh Trish," Ally said in a dramatic tone as she threw open her walk-in closet doors and walked into the larger than life closet. In the middle of the closet an island for her accessories and a small vanity, racks upon racks of shoes from heels, sneakers, boots, and flip-flops lining the four walls and 6 shelves lined up in rows filled with clothing items. Ally sighed dramatically, "I have nothing to wear!"

Trish scoffed, "Ally, you have the whole world to wear. Look at your closet; it's bigger than Bill Gates home!" Ally waved her best friend off, "That's not true and you know it. But even if it was, and I wish it was, I still have nothing to wear. I don't want something flashy because I feel like I'd be putting my wealth into their faces and I don't want anything not-flashy because I want them to know I'm wealthy."

Trish looked at her friend sceptically, "Ally, you could wear a shower curtain and people would know you're wealthy."

"I don't even want to go," she argued, "But someone," she said loud so her father could hear, "Is forcing me to go." Trish shrugged, "I don't know, it sounds like it won't be a total terrible time. I thought about it last night and think about it like this; you're going to a gathering with foreigners. Guys from all over the country, Ally…that sounds like a party to me." Ally raised her eyebrows, "I'm pretty sure it wouldn't sound like a party to Dezmond."

Trish shrugged again, "I'm pretty sure Dallas would understand. I heard he's going to the party still tonight," she informed her while biting on her lip knowing her friend wouldn't like the fact her boyfriend is going to be partying without her. Dallas had a habit of getting too drunk and doing extremely stupid things when she wasn't around. "Really, because he said he was going to go over to Trevor's and study for the night?"

"I don't know, but that's what Dez told me. They were talking with the rest of the team in the change rooms after practice; Dallas said he planned to get drunk tonight. Either way, you know I'll watch him for you, girl." Trish tried to reassure her friend who wore a worried look on her face while her eyes showed her hurt. Did Dallas really lie to her about something so small? She sighed frustrated, "Thanks."

Trish nodded her head, "Anyways, just go to this party thing and get it over with. You'll only be there for four hours at most; meet some people, smile at others, say a small speech and then go home. No big deal." Ally nodded her head and agreed, "You're right, and maybe I'll get to come by the party after if I'm not out too late." Trish smiled at her friend's positive attitude. Trish knew she was hurting inside because of the betrayal she felt because of Dallas and Trish planned to make that known to the pretty brunet boy later on tonight when she saw him.

"Here, wear this."

…

"Momma, are'ya sure this is it?" Austin asked curiously as he stared up at the large grand hall ceiling that hung 6 large chandeliers in the middle of the ceiling in a row, lighting up the entire hall. The only thing in the extravagant room was a large stage and around 30-40 round tables with red table clothes on them and white centerpieces with glass plates and wine glasses. People were here and sitting at the tables nervously and some anxiously but Austin was still convinced this wasn't the place.

Mimi swatted her son playfully, "You sayin' I can't read directions?" Austin laughed slightly, "No but ain't this all too much for us?" Mimi shrugged her shoulders and walked into the room, her small worn black heels click clacking against the wooden floor as she glided across the room in a plum coloured evening gown she found on clearance back in Knoxville at her favourite boutique. Austin smiled as he watched his momma light up the room with her beauty. He followed suite in his own attire, his dark jeans and sneakers, red and white plaid shirt, and his favourite bolo tie. Austin sat at the table his mother was at and noticed a girl was at their table as well sitting with a woman who looked to be her mother.

"Hello," his mother greeted politely, "I'm Mimi Moon."

The woman and girl looked to them and nodded their head curtly, "Hi," the said and turned back towards each other and paid no mind towards the southerners who sat at the same table as them. Mimi frowned at the lack of manners the duo seemed to have and turned to her son, "New Yorkers," she mumbled and shook her head with distaste. No upstate person had any manners as far as she was concerned!

After 30 minutes of letting his eyes wander around aimlessly they caught a figure moving from behind stage and walking directly onto the stage. He let his eyes roam the figure who was dressed in a strapless coral evening gown that had diamonds embedded on the sweetheart neck line and the legs of the dress was short in the front and long in the back and it had a small train in the back. The female wore silver high heels that had little bows on the buckle across the ankle and her dip dyed hair was in an elegant up-do as she wore minimal make up.

Austin hadn't seen such a beauty.

She stood on stage awkwardly like she was waiting for something or someone. Austin watched her intently and admired every aspect of her, her flawless creamy skin, pink lips, big brown eyes, long smooth legs. He thought she was beautiful. He moved his eyes away from the female and looked at all the other girls here in comparison to her, there were other pretty girls here but none held a flame to this girl. He saw some of the females looking at her with envious stares and other in awe but Austin didn't care, he was most into the guys staring at her with perverse stares. Something in his stomach told him he didn't like those looks and he wanted them to stop. But he couldn't do anything about them so he sat still.

"Wow…" he heard his mother breathe, "She's a beauty, ain't she?"

Austin could only nod his head. The guys in Knoxville could only dream of such a girl and only thought they existed on the pages of magazines, boy Elliot was sure going to be jealous of this. He frowned slightly at the memory of his friend. He was acting so strange when he was leaving, it was like Elliot was angry at him for something but Austin didn't do anything. He shook his head at his friend's strange behaviour and let it go.

Soon a silver haired man joined the female on stage and the two walked over to a podium and a shrill of feedback sounded. The silver haired man chuckled slightly and even his chuckle sounded powerful, Austin straightened up in his seat and waited for the man to speak.

"If you're sitting here tonight," he started off strong, "That means you were hand picked carefully from hundreds of thousands of other admissions to be enrolled in Marino Prep. so welcome and have fun because tonight; we celebrate your success!" He stated as he raised a glass and everyone sitting did as well.

The man cleared his throat once he finished his glass and began to speak once more, "My name is Lester Dawson. I'm the founder and headmaster at Marino Prep. I am also the one who sent out the program for everyone to have a chance to be enrolled in the school. Now, to speak a little bit on Marino Prep.'s behalf I have my daughter here with me today."

Austin's eyes immediately landed on the quiet female standing behind Mr. Dawson and watched as she walked up towards the microphone and smiled politely, "Hello everyone and welcome. My name is Allyson Dawson and I'm here today to talk to you about what Marino Prep. is and what it stands for," she trailed of, "Marino Prep. is a prestigious school of arts that only accepts the best of the best…congratulations," she praised, "We're also a very competitive athletic school and our most prized sport is football…"

After a 4 minute speech Ally began to wrap up, "Therefore, in order to maintain your scholarship and the privileged chance to stay at Marino Prep. you must maintain at least a 4.0 GPA because here at Marino Prep. our dedication is for your education," she said with a cheesy smile as she turned back towards her father. Lester smiled at her and walked back up to the podium.

"The rest of the night will be dedicated to introducing each student we've accepted into our school alphabetically and then we end off with an hour of mingling," he informed as pulled out a list, "Cynthia Amara," he called out. The girl sitting at Austin's table stood immediately, her short black bob bouncing as she did so. She was fairly tall and had brown skin, "An academic major." Everyone clapped for her, even Mimi and Austin. Her mother wore a proud smile and Austin couldn't help but smile as well, seeing parents be so proud of their children was a nice thing.

20 minutes passed before Austin felt his mother tap his shoulder, "Austin, that's you!"

Austin stood up and made eye contact with Lester, "Austin Moon," he said, "Accepted as a music major…" he trailed off. Austin smiled and went to sit down but stood straight again once he heard Lester speaking of him, "Austin's admission tape was exquisite. One of the best music auditions I've ever seen. It was a no brainer he would have been accepted into Marino Prep. I've never witnessed a talent like his, and I can honestly say, Marino Prep. will be lucky to have you, Mr. Moon. Don't let us down," he said praised slyly and moved on.

Austin smiled and blushed slightly at all the eyes on him. However, he noticed one pair of eyes on him, burning through his skin; he looked up at the stage and saw the female staring at him intrigued. Austin gave her a shy grin and she blushed and immediately looked away. He chuckled to himself lightly.

"Boy Austin, I'm so proud of'ya," his mother praised as she side hugged him. The duo was interrupted by Cynthia and her mother clearing their throats and looking towards them, "Marisa and Cynthia Amara," the mother introduced with her nose high in the air and her hand out for them to shake. Mimi stared at the woman in front of her like she had two heads, "Dear God in the mornin', honey this woman thinks we are now worthy of her time!" Mimi laughed along with Austin at this woman's audacity. They watched with humor in their eyes as Maris withdrew her hand with an attitude.

"Sugar, we ain't interested in ya'll's introduction anymore. We tried darlin', now 'cause ya'll realize my son is a prodigy ya'll think ya'll can friend us? No thanks baby girl," Mimi dismissed the stuck up woman and turned her attention back to the man speaking on stage.

Austin sat there admiring his mother. She didn't and would never let people walk all over her and for that he was proud. He looked back to the mysterious female sitting on the stage watching her father speak with admirable eyes and smiled at her, he wondered if she went to Marino Prep. as well or if she just used to and she graduated already. He sighed dreamily, all he knew is he wanted to get to know her and soon.


	3. First Day

**She's An Upstate Girl**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 3

**First Day**

* * *

**Do you guys think we can get 24 reviews for the next chapter? Maybe…? This chapter is shorter because I had to cut it into two parts. The next chapter still carries on during school and it's the pep-rally as well.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Momma, what if they don't like me 'cause I ain't like 'em?" Austin asked nervously as he put on his favourite washed out jeans, a white V-neck shirt and a pair of white converse shoes his mother bought him for school. He had to resist the urge to put on the bolo tie that was hanging on the wall behind him. He stared at his reflection and narrowed his eyes, why did they dress like this for school? He missed his cowboy boots and his cowboy hat. He sighed as he picked up his backpack and walked out of his bedroom and towards the kitchen where his mother was putting together a small breakfast, "They gon' love you, Austy. Just like your pa, Anna-Lynn, and me."

Austin smiled slightly when his mother kissed his cheek while he sat at the small table that fit 2. Moving from the country to a city was a big change for Austin, he had to leave half of his family behind and he didn't like that at all, but he knew that their family couldn't afford to bring them all over to Miami and leave the farm. They had to sacrifice some things so Mimi and him came to Miami. Mike had a job down in Knoxville and his sister was still in high school, it wouldn't be fair to make them drop everything they have and come up here, so he had his mother who stayed at home to maintain the farm come up with him. It was better that way for everyone.

…

"Isn't today the day the newbies come?" Trish asked as she walked towards the school with her best friend, both donned in the white and red cheerleading skirt and the white and red long sleeved turtle neck midriff. Today there was a pep rally and the cheerleaders were going to perform while the announcer announced each member of every team at the school. It was a good time for everyone and people always left the pep rally with at least 3 more friends. It was good the foreigners were coming today. Ally nodded her head as she took her poms out of her locker, "Yeah, not all of them are so bad."

Trish smiled at her friend's words, "So you mean you had fun last night?" All rolled her eyes at her friend's suggestion, "No. I would have rather come party with you guys, but I didn't have a too terrible time."

"Were there any cuties?" Trish watched her friend's facial expression change from comical to almost dreamy. Trish automatically knew from just looking at that expression Ally had met or seen an extremely cute guy and she wanted to know. "What did he look like? Did you talk to him?"

Ally snapped out of her daze and laughed, "I didn't speak to him. I did hear him talk though; he's southern. He has the accent and everything. Apparently he's a music major, and he's really good. My father complimented him and nobody else. I'm excited to see what he can do."

"Who's 'he' and what are you excited for him to do?" Dallas asked curiously as he walked up to his girlfriend who jumped in surprise, "Just some guy who my father accepted into this school. Apparently he's a music prodigy."

Dallas scoffed, "Music," he started, "It's all about sports."

Ally grinned slightly and turned her attention back to her friend who was now wrapped up in her own boyfriend. Ally sighed, "Well, homeroom starts in like 5 minutes and then we all have to be in the gym so I suggest we get a move on."

Dallas frowned, "What's the rush? You can be late to every class and get no consequence," he pouted, "Take advantage of that." Ally gave a slight laugh, "Yeah, no thanks. I may not have to deal with the headmaster but I have to deal with my father; that's worse." He chuckled, "Alright let me run to my locker real quick and I'll meet you back here."

Ally nodded her head and watched her boyfriend run down the hall in a hurry, she smiled to herself. She turned towards her other friends who were now paying attention to her, "We're going to get to homeroom before the bell rings. We'll see you then!" Dez informed the brunette. Ally nodded her head, "Alright, bye." She watched as the two walked down the hall holding hands and laughing. She sighed as she leaned back against the cold metal locker.

…

Austin walked off the yellow school bus that pulled up in front of the tall brick building. His eyes widened in amazement once he came face-to-face with the school he'll call his own for the remainder of the year. It was three times as big as the school he attended back in the country. He smiled to himself as he tightened the straps on his backpack and continued to walk forward. He realized some kids in Miami were rude and ill-mannered because some would shove him around if he were standing in their way. Also, on the school bus the bus driver had to continuously yell at them to sit down and behave because it was a hazard to be walking around while the bus was in motion.

He just hoped he could get through the year unnoticed.

The curious blond walked towards the school doors and was immediately greeted by chatter and bleach white halls and lockers with red emblems on the wall and white tiled floor. He immediately put together that the school colors were white and red. He narrowed his eyes as he followed one of the longer corridors and winded up in the office. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to greet him but finding that no one was going to acknowledge him, he walked in himself.

"Hello," he smiled politely at the secretary. She smiled back at him through her tight smile, "Hello, darling. How could I help you?" She attempted at being nice. Austin appreciated her effort and decided to be nice back, "I'm one'a the new students from the program. I was wonderin' if y'all could help me?"

The lady whose desk name tag said Esther Malcolm smiled, "Sure. What's your name?"

"Austin Moon."

The lady nodded her head and handed him a white piece of paper that had his name on the top of it in bold letters and then handed him a lock, "This'll be your schedule for the remainder of the year and this lock will lock your locker as well. Remember the combination because if you forget all hell to it."

Austin nodded his head remembering everything she was saying, "Thanks so much, Esther."

She passed and then smiled at him, "You're welcome."

As he turned to walk out of the office Austin's shoulder bumped into someone else's. He looked down to the person who had fallen and immediately apologized, "I'm so sorry," he hurriedly gathered together the person's things. The person stood up and was currently standing at least 3 inches shorter than himself. He instantly remembered the face and his eyes narrowed, "Hello, Cynthia."

She nodded curtly and continued her walk into the office. Austin shook his head at the girl and brushed her off as he continued the journey to find his locker. He also noticed that some females would be staring at him from time to time and he never knew why. It was probably because he was one of the new kids; he shrugged his shoulders. Well, he wasn't the only one.

…

"S'cuse me; this locker 2929?"

Ally pushed off her locker and looked to the voice that was speaking to her back, she gasped slightly when she became face-to-face with a blond hair brown eyed beauty. She fixed her hair subconsciously which was in a high ponytail with a few tendrils framing her face, "Uh, yeah, it is…why?"

"My locker is 2930," he said with a bright smile. Ally looked towards the empty locker that was beside hers and nodded her head, "Oh, well…welcome to Marino Prep., I'm Ally Dawson, you're Austin Moon right?"

Austin nodded his head. He had never thought that he'd have the chance to talk to this girl or even see her again, but here she is with her locker right beside his own. It was as if fate was on his side; "What grade are'ya in?"

Ally felt herself melting at his accent. She always had a thing for guys with foreign accents and this one was no exception, the way he spoke with such ease and the way his muscles flexed every time he turned the dial on his lock and moved to put his books away; Ally swore she could have him then and there. But she had a boyfriend who she was in love with and no moment of lust was going to ruin her relationship. Austin was just attractive to look at.

"12."

He nodded his head, "Same. I was hopin' to see ya'round, ya' know a familiar face."

The brunette nodded her head, her ponytail bouncing up and down as she did, "Yeah! I saw a few new faces today already. Some stopped to say hi, like that Cynthia girl I believe her name was. She was sitting at your table." Austin nodded his head not in the mood to talk about Cynthia. However, he noticed that she knew where he was sitting so she must have been watching him like he was watching her. He smiled slightly, "Saw her today; just now actually."

Ally smiled, "Well, let me see your schedule! I can show you around."

Austin smiled as he turned to his locker to grab his schedule, and just as he turned around to give it back to her he saw another male standing there with a possessive arm around Ally's shoulders. "Uh, hi?"

The brunet man pulled Ally closer, "And you are?" Austin stood there awkwardly as he glanced towards an embarrassed Ally, "Austin Moon, and you are?" The brunet narrowed his eyes as he stepped forward, "Dallas Stevenson. Seems like you got a lot to learn new guy, and one of those things are you never talk to my girlfriend."

Girlfriend? Austin felt his heart crack just a slight bit.

Ally pulled Dallas back, "Dallas, stop it. I can have friends, besides I just met Austin he's no one important; no threat." Austin felt his heart crack the rest of the way especially once he saw Dallas' victorious smile and when he swooped down to kiss her lips passionately.

He wasn't sure if Ally had said that to divert the imbecile's attention or if she really meant it, but he did know it hurt. But he didn't know why, he had just met the girl and she was already having such an affect on him? It wasn't right. He'd have to talk to Elliot about this.

The bell jolted him back to reality and noticed Ally and Dallas were already gone. He sighed, looks like he still had no friends. He shook his head to himself as he brought his books and schedule with him and attempted at finding his first class.


	4. The Pep Rally

**She's An Upstate Girl**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 4

**The Pep Rally**

* * *

**I'm back from vacation. I had an amazing time and I'm so ready to start writing again! I hope you're all still reading! And although I'm 3 reviews short of what I asked for in the last chapter, I appreciate every single one! Hopefully we can reach 30 reviews for the next chapter? **

**The next chapter is going to be really fun and it's going to have a lot of Austin/Ally Dez/Trish so let's get to 30 reviews guys!**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Trish followed Ally who was leading her over to the empty bleachers. They had just finished practicing their routine for the pep-rally and were just stretching their limbs now. The pep-rally would begin in a short 30 minutes and they had to be hyped up for it.

Ally sighed, "Dallas is losing his control, again…" she trailed off as she rolled her ankles, "When you guys left Austin came," Trish grinned at the news and Ally nodded her head, "Yeah, I know," she agreed with her best friend, "But Dallas ruined it and went all 'my girlfriend don't talk to her' on him!" She cried, "I want to be Austin's friend but Dallas is going to make that extremely hard."

Shocked, Trish said, "Dallas is a hypocritical idiot!" She exclaimed which made Ally's eyes widened like saucers, "Trish!" She scolded as she looked around the gym afraid someone had heard and surprised if they didn't. Trish only shrugged her shoulders, "I don't care, Ally. Dallas is a hypocrite. He expects you not to have friends of the opposite sex unless it's Dez-"

"—and he only allows Dez because I've been friends with Dez way before I even met Dallas, and because Dez has you so he knows Dez isn't a threat."

"Exactly, so he only wants you to be involved with Dez but yet he can go to parties and get drunk off his ass?!" Trish questioned clearly outraged. Ally felt her face drop, "He was drunk?" Trish nodded her head a solemn look on her face, "Yeah sweetie, he was the drunkest person there."

Ally's eyes narrowed, "Did he do anything?" Trish sighed, "Why are you asking? Dallas told me he talked to you the night of the party after he came back. Didn't he tell you what happened?" Ally nodded her head, "But a small part of me believes he was lying."

Trish groaned, "Well, all he really did was get extremely drunk. Grind on many girls, including Amber, and I saw him go upstairs with her as well but I don't know what they did. He left an hour later." Ally felt the tears in her eyes when Trish informed her on what her boyfriend had done. "I'm guessing he didn't tell you any of this?" Ally just shook her head as she sat there feeling extremely stupid, thoughts of last night going through her head.

"_Didn't I tell you, you were going to have fun?" Lester smirked as he saw the smile on his daughter's face. Ally turned her attention to her father who was taking off his tie and carrying his Italian shoes to his bedroom, "I didn't have fun. Granted, it wasn't that bad but I didn't have fun. I'd rather be with Dallas and Trish." _

_Lester narrowed his eyes, "So why are you smiling then?" Ally shrugged her shoulders but then realized her father couldn't see her so she walked into his grand bedroom, "I don't know. I just met a lot of cool and talented people today. I'm excited to see what they can do."_

_Lester nodded his head in understanding, "And hopefully that Austin Moon could bring us the NMA this year." Ally shrugged as if she weren't interested, "Is he really that good?" She asked in a quiet voice only to earn a scoff, "The boy is a prodigy, pumpkin. I am so sure he could bring it home for us…" he trailed off with a far away look in his eyes, "I would have very much rather send you, but you quit music for some odd reason. You are so talented, Ally. I'll never understand why you quit." _

_Ally shrugged her shoulders, "I'd just rather do cheerleading." _

"_You can do both!" He urged, "Ally, you got your mother's talents. Now that she's no longer with us don't you think you could live on through her?" Ally stood from her father's bed, "I don't want to be like mom, dad. I want to be my own person. I like music but I love cheerleading; it's who I am now. You need to accept it. Nobody can make me go back." _

_Lester sighed noticing defeat, "Alright, cupcake. I wasn't trying to pressure you. Now head to bed and try to get some sleep; you have a big day tomorrow." He informed her as he kissed her forehead and ushered her out of the bedroom. Ally nodded her head, "Goodnight, daddy." _

_Ally sat in her room going over the conversation she just had with her father. She basically lied to him, Ally very much still loved music and she wished she could go back, but she couldn't. It was true when she told him she loved cheerleading, she did. But she loved music more. However, ever since she began dating Dallas, she just never had time for the three of them. It was either Dallas, cheerleading, or music. And since Dallas hated music, she dropped it, for him. She sighed; her mother would be so disappointed in her if she knew. She looked into the corner of her room where her untouched piano was and an acoustic guitar beside it. She shook her head and looked away from it. _

_That wasn't who she was anymore. _

_Ally was ripped away from her thoughts when her phone started to ring, she jumped at it and let her mouth form a smile when she saw the caller ID, 'Babe' she answered it feeling giddy and let her giggles subside, "Hello?" _

"_Hey baby," she heard him greet her back._

"_Hey! How was the party, how are you?" _

_Dallas chuckled, "I'm fine and the party was boring. I left 10 minutes into it; it wasn't the same without you." _

_Ally smiled, "Aw, I wish I could have made it. But you know, headmasters daughter, duty calls." Dallas chuckled again, "I get it. Don't worry, I just missed you. I was at home all night playing video games with Devin." _

"_Did you beat him?" She teased; Dallas scoffed, "Of course!" She giggled, "That's my babe." _

_There was a silence, "Well, it's already almost 1 in the morning. I should let you go; you must have had a long night. I'll see you tomorrow?" Dallas asked. Not wanting him to go so soon but not wanting to come off needy she decided to just let him go, "Yeah, I'll be there." Dallas smiled, "Great, goodnight princess. I love you." _

"_I love you too," she smiled widely as she heard the dial tone. She sighed as she hung up her own phone and fell back into her bed with a broad smile on her face. _

Ally loved Dallas, she really did. She loved him more than anything in the world –besides her father, she dedicated so much time and money to their relationship and she felt like everything had just crumbled beneath her. Of course, she couldn't jump to conclusions, she would have to question him about everything Trish had just told her and ask him why he lied to her but first she'd have to get through this pep-rally.

She sighed as she saw the students piling into the gym and filling the bleachers, she wanted nothing more than to just get this over with and go home. Therefore, when she heard the music start she put on a fake smile and threw her arms up in the air as she shook her pom poms and ran in front of the crowd. From the corner of her eye she can see Trish pumping up the crowd genuinely as she ran in front of the bleachers. Ally smiled and stood in front of the student body chanting some cheers as she made eye contact with each student. Suddenly, her eyes locked with a certain blond's and she felt her blood run cold.

Ally's eyes couldn't be torn away from his and it seemed as if his couldn't be torn from hers either. The two watched each other intently as Ally amped up the crowd almost robotically now until Ally broke it with a smile and turned away from the crowd. Each member of the team stood in the middle of the gym and waited for their cue. Ally had a new found determination in her that made her want to do the best she could because she knew Austin was watching. She knew she had to impress him but she never knew why.

She didn't like him; she knew that for a fact, she just met him. However, something about him was growing on her…it was the accent; she was narrowing it down to the accent.

Once the performance finished and the crowd had finished going wild, Ally was brought down back to the ground by her teammates and lined up at the side of the bleachers as the announcer announced each member of the team enthusiastically. The crowd roared for Ally and Trish and settled down once Amber's name was called. Something in Ally felt victory at that.

The pep-rally finished after an hour and a half and everyone was excused for the rest of the day, though, nobody really went home. They just hung around in the courtyard playing football, basketball, soccer, or just in the field hanging out. Ally called off cheerleading practice for that day to let everyone have a break because they did so well during the rally; everyone was thankful.

"I'm going to talk to him about it, Trish," Ally informed her friend as they stood by their lockers. Trish sighed, "Alright, but please don't make no hasty decisions because something always goes wrong." Ally nodded her head in understanding, "Okay, but nothing is going to go wrong." Trish nodded her head warily, "I'll be out by the courtyard watching Dez play 3-on-3 basketball," Trish informed her friend as she started to walk away. Ally nodded again.

"Hey babe," Dallas called once Trish left. Ally turned to find her boyfriend walking up to her with a big smile on his face, "You did great today! I wish I could have spent more time with you though, I have to go home my dad needs me and Devin to help him with the shop today."

Ally's eyes narrowed, "But isn't your brother the mechanical genius, not you?" She questioned. Dallas shrugged, "Devin is both a genius and an idiot, its best if I'm there to supervise." Ally nodded her head, "I see, so you're not going out with another girl?"

Dallas was taken back, "No? I just told you where I was going. What's up with the attitude?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I just heard some things about last night that I'd like to know is true or not." Dallas folded his arms, "Really? And what are those things?" Ally glared up at him, "First of all, you were at the party for more than 10 minutes. You were there the entire night, that's why you called me so late. Also, you were drunk off your ass, you were the drunkest one at that party, Dallas, and lastly, the dancing with girls and oh yeah, the having sex with Amber!" She screeched, "Amber Baily, Dallas!"

Dallas rolled his eyes, "And where'd you hear that, your friend Trish? It's all lies, Als. None of it is true; I wouldn't do that to you, to us!" He tried to defend himself. Ally eyes widened in realization, "Oh my God…" she trailed off.

He smiled, "Exactly, I can't believe you believed her over m-"

"Oh my God…" she said again.

Dallas narrowed his own eyes, "Als?"

SMACK! Ally slapped him across the face, "You did it! You did it, Dallas!" She accused, "When you lie you call me 'Al' you've always done that. It's your cover! You also were talking about who was hot the other day with Dez and I heard you say, Amber and how you'd like to get a chance with her…" she trailed off as the tears fell from her eyes, "You cheated on me and then tried to lie about it!" She spat out.

Dallas felt his burning cheek and then turned to the crying girl in front of him, "Ally…" he struggled to find his words, "I didn't mean to. I mean, I didn't want to…I was drunk, she did it to me." He attempted at explaining, "I wouldn't ever want to hurt you intentionally. I was just hurt that you weren't there, I'm so sorry…"

"You lied about it, Dallas. I can't trust you ever again."

"Please don't leave me; you're the best thing that has ever happened to me, please."

Ally shook her head, "No. I need some time to think, I'm too hurt right now." Dallas looked away feeling genuinely crushed and guilty, "Ally…" she cut him off, "As of now, you and I are on a break." Dallas felt his heart plummet at the words as he nodded his head and walked away feeling defeated.

The heartbroken brunette leaned against the cold locker and felt the metal cool her heated skin through the midriff. She wiped at her eyes before anybody could see the tears and sniffled, "Are ya okay?"

Ally abruptly stood at the voice and looked to see who was talking to her. She should have known she was by his locker first of all, "Yeah, thanks."

He nodded his head and went to open his locker. Ally stood there dumbly and watched him ignore her, she didn't know what to say or what to do but she knew she had to make amends with him because she knew what she said earlier had hurt him and that was the last thing she wanted to happen, "Look," she started, gaining his attention, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier today. It's just, Dallas likes to get very jealous and if he feels like there is a threat coming between us, he'll hurt it. I didn't want you to get hurt."

Austin nodded his head not saying a word.

Ally sighed, "Please tell me you'll forgive me." Austin stopped moving and contemplated her words for a minute before he voiced his answer, "Sure." Ally smiled and perked up a little bit momentarily forgetting what happened only two minutes ago, "Where are you going?" She asked him noticing his backpack was in his hands, "Home."

She narrowed her eyes, "Why? It's basically free time right now."

"My momma will pro'lly need my help, we ain't settled in completely yet."

Ally sighed, "Well, stay for a little bit. Trish and Dez –my other friends, they're really nice and their lockers are beside ours too, they're playing basketball outside right now. Well, Dez is, Trish is watching. Come with me, you can play with the guys and I'll watch."

Austin felt his face heat up at the thought of Ally watching him do something but then he shook his head, "I ain't any good at basketball."

She laughed, "Who cares? It's not a real game, it's just for fun. Trust me, come on." She grabbed a hold of his bicep and almost pulled away immediately, she felt the fireworks as soon as they touched and the amazing sculpture of his muscles. Not being able or strong enough to resist her touch he nodded his head, "Oh alright." Ally smiled at his defeat and dragged him over to the courtyard.

"Dezmond!" She called out to the shirtless sweating red head, "Austin's going to join you guys!" Dez looked over to the shy blond guy and smirked, "You play?" Austin shrugged, "I only ever played a lil' bit back home."

Dez smirked, "Well come on then country boy!" He teased playfully as he threw the ball at Austin effortlessly his muscles tensing and gleaming in the sun as he did. Austin caught the ball immediately without a flinch, "I ain't got no clothes to play in," he whined slightly. Dez chuckled, "You wearing shorts under them jeans?" Austin nodded his head, "Then where those and take off your shirt," Dez instructed as he gestured for Austin to throw the ball back and he did.

Austin walked over to Ally and handed her his jeans, "Can ya'll watch these for me?" Ally smiled softly and nodded her head as she watched him maneuverer in his black and red basketball shorts and his white converse. He sighed as he lifted his shirt over his head and mumbled something about 'these Miami people'. Ally watched in shock as his back muscles rippled and the sun reflected off of his perfectly tanned body. He turned towards her and she was almost put into amniotic shock. The man was a God; his body was blessed with the perfect six pack and just the right amount of muscle on his tanned chest. She sighed as she tore her eyes away and noticed a few girls staring at him with a hunger in their eyes.

Her blood burned slightly as she witnessed this. She turned back to him and noticed he was only looking at her, "Here ya' go, thank you." She watched him turn around to walk away but she called him back, "Austin!" She called and he turned to look at her, "Yeah?"

She got off the small bleacher and ran over to him, she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek, "Have fun!" She smiled. Austin look down at the 5 foot 2 girl with a look in his eyes she couldn't pin point and he nodded his head with a smile as he ran over towards the court.

She watched him and then sighed happily as she turned back towards the bleachers after seeing most of the girls roll their eyes and turn away. She looked up into the face of an amused Trish, "Explain, now."


	5. One-On-One

**She's An Upstate Girl**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 5

**One-On-One**

* * *

****PLEASE READ** I was thinking about changing the rating to this story and put it to an M because I was thinking of putting smut in this story, later on in the story of course, but I just first wanted to know how many of my readers are young or against this. So please leave a review telling me how you feel about this. It's important you do because if you do want the smut and majority of the reviewers say no they're against it, I won't be doing it. Every review counts. On a plus side, I'm really enjoying this story. I hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I am; its going to be one of my longest stories and a story I put a lot of effort into I can tell. Please review!**

**44 reviews for the next one? **

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ally chuckled as she reclaimed her seat beside her best friend, "Explain what?" She asked innocently as she set Austin's clothing down beside her as she leaned back in her seat and let the sun hit her olive skin. Trish rolled her eyes as she flipped her unruly curly hair over her shoulder and sighed dramatically, "Ally, what was with the kiss on the cheek?" Ally shrugged her shoulders as if it weren't even that big of a deal, "It was just that Trish, a kiss on the cheek."

Trish rolled her eyes, "Like I said, Ally, don't do anything stupid because something bad always happens." Ally shrugged her shoulders again, "I'm not even dating Dallas anymore." Trish turned her entire body towards her friend as she looked at her like she had two heads, "You're not what?"

"I'm not dating him anymore, well…technically we're on a break but we all know what that means."

Trish made wild hand gestures, "Why? Tell me what happened after I left."

Ally sighed deeply, "When you left he came and basically tried acting like nothing happened and we were all good and fine…" she trailed off as she thought of the event that happened only a half hour ago, "I basically got right to the point and accused him of everything you told me he did. He said you were a liar and nothing you said was true, and eventually he broke down and admitted everything; even sleeping with Amber. I told him I needed time to think and he begged me not to leave him; I ended up saying we're on a break."

Trish scowled, "What a skeezeball, I wouldn't ever lie to you Ally. Especially about that," she told her honestly. Ally nodded her head, "Oh, I know that. I didn't believe a word he was saying and once he realized that I wasn't falling for it and I slapped him, he broke down." She smirked, "Austin came right after though, he was mad at me because this morning I basically threw him under the bus. I apologized and he forgave me. I dragged him out here to play basketball with Dez and hopefully make some new friends. I guess it's working," she told her friend as she watched the blond male stand on the 3-pointer line and release the ball from his hands, it falling soundlessly into the net.

"He's cute you know," Trish mumbled as she admired Austin as well. Ally nodded, "I know, but that doesn't mean anything." Ally could have sworn she heard her friend laugh from beside her but she didn't pay any mind to it. She just continued watching on.

…

"You don't play ball?" Dez asked disbelievingly, as he hunched over with his palms on his knees as he struggled to catch his breath; the hot Miami sun beating down on his pale skin as sweat dripped from his hair and down onto his bare muscular chest. He looked over at Austin who was in the same condition as him but slightly less out of breath. Austin shrugged his shoulders, "Elliot n'I played a lil' on the farm."

Dez chuckled, "I think you guys played more than just a little bit," he mocked, "You beat us by 42 points and more than half of those were 3's!" He praised, "Tell me you're good at football!" Dez asked with hope dripping from his words. Austin smiled at the compliment, "I was the star DB," he boasted slightly liking the attention he was getting from the male friends he seemed to have made. Dez stood with a sudden surge of energy, "You need to try out for the team, man! Our Quarter Back is out on injury and we need a new QB, tell me you know the position."

Austin chuckled at the desperate tone in Dez's voice, "Yeah, I do." He admitted, "I played everythin' back in Knoxville," he bragged. Trevor, a senior on the football team stepped forward, "Yes, Austin! You have to come out to try-outs on Wednesday!" Austin nodded his head eager to join the school in something they're passionate about, "Yeah, I'll be there! Af'er school?" Trevor nodded his head, "Yeah man, out on the field you got to be there!" Austin agreed again, "I will!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ally said as she made her way over to the group of sweating guys with Trish, "Football this, football that. Now let's talk about what we're doing tonight." Dez shrugged, "I'm taking this little cutie out for dinner tonight because I didn't get to do it yesterday 'cause of the party."

Ally smirked, "How sickening," she joked, "What about you Trev?" Trevor looked down at the pint sized brunette and shook his head, "Stuck babysitting the little bro, sorry Ally." She sighed, "Fine. You guys go and do your responsible things. I'll take Austin with me and we'll have so much!" Austin scratched the back of his head as if he was opposing to what she was saying, "Not you too, Austin." Austin chuckled, "I told ya' already, momma an' I ain't settled in yet. Gotta help her tonight."

Desperate to spend the rest of her day with someone, because she so badly did not want to be coped up in her large mansion on her own she pushed further, "I'll come with you. Help you guys get settled in!" Austin looked at her as if he wasn't sure, "I can even take you guys out. Show you around Miami."

Trish realized then that it wasn't that Ally was desperate for companionship. She was desperate for Austin's companionship. Trish watched as her friend for years looked at Austin with the look she gave everyone whenever she wanted her way and she knew how they rest would play out; like it always did, "Fine." Exactly, Trish chuckled. She never got tired of watching Ally do her magic, she never knew how she did it but Ally always got what she wanted. Ally squealed, "Great!" She smiled widely, "Bye you guys!" She called over her shoulder as she dragged Austin towards the outside bleachers so he can put his clothes back on.

"By the way, you were great out there. I'm sure Dezmond likes you and you made a few jock friends!" She tried to reassure him honestly. He nodded his head, "I ain't ever thought my firs' day would be so eventful."

Ally watched him, "That's a good thing right?" He laughed, "Sure."

She laughed along with him.

…

"We're going to stop by my house first, I want to change out of my uniform," Ally informed him as she stopped at a red traffic light, "Besides, its extremely hot today and this turtle neck is not working for me," she joked as she pulled at the collar before pressing down on the gas again. "Hmm," she heard him hum, "Its lookin' good on ya' though," she heard him compliment her under his breath and she couldn't help but blush a bright red. She was glad she could so easily blame it on the heat.

"This is your neighbourhood?" Austin asked a short five minutes later as he watched the female drive into a gated community that secured many large homes that looked fit for the president to live in. Each home having drive in drive ways and a centerpiece in the middle; he made a mental game in his head trying to guess which one of the huge homes was Ally's. He wouldn't have ever thought the largest one sitting on the hill with trees aligning a path to drive onto the lot was hers. His mouth fell slightly, "Wow."

She chuckled, "Nothing special. Live here most of my life; I'm pretty used to it."

"This is bigger than my farm!" He gawked. Ally looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "You're a farm boy?" Austin nodded his head, his eyes still on the house as he walked up towards the doors with her. She nodded her head in admiration, "Cute."

Austin followed the girl up the large stairs and into in the magnificent home, "Where ya' want me to wait for ya'?" Austin asked nervously as he looked around the large home. He didn't know how to act when it came to houses like these; he hasn't ever seen one in person until he moved to Miami yesterday. Ally shrugged, "Just come upstairs with me."

"Ain't your papa headmaster Dawson?" Austin asked curiously as he cautiously stepped up one of the two long staircases that led to the upstairs. Ally shrugged her shoulders again, "Yeah, but he doesn't care really. He likes you, so come on!" She urged as she ran the rest of the way to her room. Austin watched as she passed at least 5 bedrooms and made it to her own at the end of the hall. Her room as twice as big as a master bedroom with its own two-door balcony and window wall. He half expected her room to either be entirely pink or entire white and red like their school. However, he was surprised when it was white and yellow; it looked as if the bedroom was on a beachfront.

He took seat on her large double king canopy bed and watched as she threw open her larger than life walk-in closet. It took her around five minutes to come back out, "Its extremely hot today, so I'm just going to wear shorts and a tank top. No need to get fancy," she explained as she walked into her attached bathroom.

In less than 10 minutes she came back out with her dip-dyed hair flowing down her back and over the yellow tank top almost touching the waist of her white cute-off short shorts. She smiled, "Come on now!" She said excitedly as she put a hair tie around her wrist and shoved her feet in white flip-flops. Austin nodded his head as she followed the excited brunette out of her home.

"So, where do you live?"

Austin looked out the window, "I ain't for sure, but I think the street name is Creek Blvd."

Ally nodded her head, "Clarkson Creek Boulevard," she informed him, "Where all the apartment complexes are?" Austin nodded his head, "That's it!" She smiled as she made her way to the street which was 30 minutes away from her own neighbourhood.

"If you don't mine' me askin', why were ya' cryin' earlier today?"

Ally's face contorted at his question. She was hoping he wasn't going to ask her this and she hated the fact that he did, of course she wasn't going to tell him how she felt because he was knew and didn't know better and besides, she wanted to be his friend. She just sighed deeply, "Dallas cheated on me. Trish told me, the night we were at the gala introducing you guys to Miami Prep. he was having sex with Amber Baily."

"So…yesterday?"

She nodded her head, "And then he tried to lie about it, but I caught him so eventually fessed up."

"I'm sorry, Ally." She shook her head, "You couldn't do anything about it. You didn't even know who Dallas was until this morning…" She trailed off, "And again, I apologize for that." He nodded his head, "I get it, I understand."

She smiled slightly.

"Does ya' papa know?"

Ally's eyes widened at his words, "Shit!" She cursed, "My dad's going to kill Dallas and possibly abort him from football if he finds out!" She slammed her fist onto the steering wheel, "Damn it, I didn't even think about that."

"That's bad?"

Ally nodded her head, "Dallas is the star player at our school. If he's gone we stand no chance at winning State!" Austin chuckled, "Well now ya'll have me so that won't be a problem."

The female giggled, "Oh, Austin…I think you don't realize the difference between state football and country football, but you'll see." Austin shoved her playfully, "No. Ya'll will see."

She smirked, "Well we're here," she told him, "Which building is yours?"

Austin pointed to one that was in the center of everything else, "The brown one," he told her. Ally smiled and felt the butterflies starting to roll in her stomach, the thought of meeting Austin's mother was nerve-wracking and she didn't know why.


	6. Country Hero?

**She's An Upstate Girl**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 6

**Country Hero?**

* * *

**I'm really enjoying this story and I'm glad you guys are as well. The count for smut is so far 4 votes for no, and 3 for yes. Out of the no votes, 2 of them said they didn't care whether I did it or not so I just threw them into the no pile. I'll leave the vote open for another chapter to see if any one else has an opinion. And sorry for the late update 2 things: 1. My internet has been down for a couple days now and its going back and forth between being up and down, so its so hard to update. Also, 2. I have a 105 degree fever; if any one knows what that means you'd understand the stress that I've been through. I hate being sick, its horrible especially having a fever. Especially now that schools almost done and end of the year assignments are being piled on. Its stressful being in grade 12; thankfully, I graduate in less than a month. **

**Wow, I remember when I wrote my first fanfiction 7 years ago, I was only 11 (of course those shitty fanfictions have been long since deleted (my grammar was horrid) and they'll never see the light of fanfiction again) …damn, time flies quickly.**

**60 reviews till next one?**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ally was raised around wealth. All she knew was money and expensive things, the first thing she learned when she was a child was to work harder than anybody and earn more money than everybody. She never really did have a warm family that enjoyed being around each other; her mother was always wrapped up into her music career while her father was wrapped up on running the best school in state while managing his many corporates. Ally was raised by her nannies and butlers and she never understood why her parents never had enough time for her. Granted, her mother tried, she really did. Her mother, when not doing her job, would come back home and be a mother; she'd attempt at making dinner and want the entire family to eat together. She even wanted to do outings but their schedules always clashed; Ally felt like that was just an excuse.

Ever since her mother died 4 years ago she noticed her father had become closer to her but at the same time more withdrawn. She felt like it was because she reminded him too much of Penny, but then again, she reminded him so much of Penny that he wanted to be as close to her as possible. It was complicated and Ally knew it, but she also knew she lived a well privileged life and she was grateful for that. She just wished she had a homely home instead of a too-clean empty house.

Therefore, while she sat on the couch that had gone through many years she had the biggest smile on her face. She didn't care that the couch had been collecting more dust than her old high heel shoes that she hadn't worn in at least 3 years. She was enjoying Austin's mother embarrassing him while he attempted horribly to shut her up. "He ran 'round with the brassiere on his head hollerin' he was cap'in bra!"

Ally clutched her stomach as she laughed loudly at the short story. Austin covered his face in his palms and instantly felt the redness come up on his cheeks, there was so much he didn't want Ally to know and here was his mother spilling the beans. He groaned, "Momma!"

She rolled her eyes as she put up her hands in defense, "Alright, alright boy! I'm done, I'm fixin' to take a nap anyhow," she stretched as she stood up. Ally stood abruptly as she witnessed Mimi take a step towards one of the two bedrooms, "No, Mimi, I wanted to take you and Austin out around town. I wanted to show you guys around because you don't know anywhere yet," she whined slightly. Mimi smiled politely at Ally's request, "No thanks pumpkin, I ain't as young as I used to be. Gonna take a nap an' fix dinner, ya'll can come back and stay if ya' want?" Ally smiled, "Oh, I wish. Though, I promised my father I'd be home tonight, it's the anniversary of my mother's death."

Mimi frowned as she nodded her head as if she understood, "Alright, feel better darlin'. You an' Austy go tour," she rubbed Ally's shoulder. Ally nodded her head, "Alright, we'll be back in three hours at least."

"There's no rush, sweetie."

…

"Teach me American!" Austin enthused randomly while Ally drove around the town pointing out the important places. Ally looked at him briefly before laughing, "Excuse me?" Austin slouched, "Teach me American, please?"

Ally chuckled, "Why do you want to learn it? You speak fine." He shook his head, "I got this strong accent an' ya'll speak so funny, fluent, and posh. I wanna sound like that," he admitted. Ally laughed, "Well, to start we don't say 'ya'll' we say 'you guys' or 'you are'."

"You are, you guys…" he trailed off as if he were testing the words. Ally didn't understand, even without the thick accent his voice made her weak in the knees. She rolled her eyes, life wasn't fair, this guy was too perfect. "What else?"

She shrugged her shoulders not knowing where to start, "I don't know, I still think you sound fine with your accent." Austin rolled his eyes, "'Cause it's diff'rent, ya'll wouldn't think jack if ya'll were from Knoxville."

Ally leaned her head to the side as she thought about what he was saying and slowly agreed with him, "I guess so, well…what do you want to know?" She asked curiously, "There are many things to learn." Austin sat up eagerly, "I'on know! You tell me!"

Ally smiled at the use of the word 'you'. She glanced at him quickly, "Oh, there's the mall by the way. That's where everyone spends most of their time, there or the beach." Austin's eyes glistened, "Beach?" Ally nodded her head, "Yeah, why?" Austin smirked, "I surf."

The brunette shook her head, "Hey, country boy surfs? What do ya' know," she teased. He rolled his eyes, "Back to my lesson!" She chuckled, "Alright, well…we enunciate our words much more than you guys. So start pronouncing your words properly."

"Sayin' I'on say my words properly?"

The female narrowed her eyes at the passenger in the seat, "It's not 'I'on' it's 'I don't'. It's also not 'Momma' or 'Papa' its 'Mom or mommy' and 'dad or daddy'." He glared at her, "You're likin' this too much," he accused.

She shook her head, "Also, pronounce your g's at the end of the word. Like, liking sounds like like-ing, not like-in," she instructed. Austin slouched, "It ain't fun anymore since you're taking this seriously." He admitted as he leaned back.

Ally laughed out loud as she shrugged, "Deal with it," she smirked. "And there's the beach!" She said enthusiastically. As she drove by the board walk slowly trying to keep out of traffic, Austin watched as the waves crashed against the shore and people bustled around busily either buying things at the small knick-knack shops, laying in the sand with or without children, or walking around with their surf boards. He then realized that he was soon going to start liking Miami much more than he thought.

…

"So what'd you do today, hunny?" Lester asked as he sat at the long dining table that sat 12 people. Ally shrugged her shoulders, "Not much, after the pep-rally I decided to hang out with that Austin guy. He's a real cool guy, I was at his house helping his mother unpack some things and then I showed him around town."

Lester nodded his head, "That's good, keeping them close. We'll need them to trust us," he informed her as if it were some diabolic plan. Ally narrowed her eyes at her father from across the table, "Dad, he's my friend. What do you mean?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "I want him to trust us so he can work even harder to bring home the NMAs, if he thinks you guys are friends he won't want to let you down. He'll want to impress you, especially me. You know what; forget friends just make him fall in love with you."

Ally put her fork down, "Dad!" She shrieked, "I will not do such a thing. Austin doesn't deserve to be played; he's an amazing person. I won't do it just because you want some stupid National Music Award," she stated firmly, "You should be ashamed of yourself."

Lester groaned, "Oh my Allyson, it's always the right thing with you. For once, put your family first; we need this, don't you see? I'm doing this for you, once I die you'll have to carry on the legacy, and with this award you could do it no problem! This is good for the school, this would be good publicity."

Standing abruptly Ally shook her head frantically, "No dad! I don't want to live on your legacy. If you even think about leaving that school for me, I'll sell it. I don't want it, I want to do my own thing; I don't want to be a business woman. I want to travel, I want to visit every country and have freedom."

The older man laughed as if he was just told a joke, "Oh Ally, that's no way to make a living. Please, tell me what travelling will do for you."

"It'll make me happy, something I haven't been for a very long time now. Something you haven't made me feel in a long time, I haven't been happy since mom was here!" She shouted knowing that she struck a nerve with her father. Lester's eyes clouded as he processed what his daughter had just said, "Upstairs, now!" He barked, "Get out of my face," he commanded without even glancing at her. Ally, expecting this, was already on her way. She didn't care; her father had to understand she was grown and didn't have to do what he wanted.

…

Ally groaned as she rolled in her bed, the Egyptian sheets tangling around her body. She slid her hand down her face as she slowly opened her eyes; the morning sun streaming through her white curtains. She sighed deeply as she remembered what happened last night; falling asleep only an hour after she came up to her room after dinner. She rolled her eyes.

She removed herself from the comforts of her bed and walked towards her closet. Walking inside she looked through the aisles of clothes to find something decent to wear, it was a hot day like always, however it wasn't as hot as it was yesterday. She sighed and decided to pull out a pair of crisp white skinny jeans, a white bando, and a washed out sleeveless cropped jean jacket. She sighed as she walked towards the bathroom after putting her clothes on her bed.

After showering, washing her hair, brushing her teeth, drying her hair, and applying her nude make up. She straightened her hair so her ombre was more visible and threw her clothes on. Her entire midriff exposed along with her playboy bunny belly ring. She smiled at her reflection and was about to exit her room when she realized she wasn't wearing any shoes or jewellery. Deciding on black heels, and a long silver necklace that fell below her breast, one chunky silver bracelet, and studded earrings she grabbed her purse and made her way down the stairs. There in the foyer was her father.

"Ally," he said.

Ally looked towards her father, "Father."

"I just want to-"

"—Apology accepted," she stated simply as she turned and walked towards the kitchen in search of an apple. She heard him sigh in distress and almost felt bad, this was a reoccurring thing and she was tired of hearing him apologize. She heard him follow her into the kitchen, "Don't you think your outfit is a bit too revealing?" He asked as he looked at her exposed stomach and jean jacket that wasn't buttoned and exposed her chest and covered breast.

Ally shrugged her shoulders, "It's hot outside, I don't want to get a heatstroke at school," she explained as she grabbed the apple she found at the back of her fridge along with a water bottle. She walked past him and before she turned from his eyes sight she stopped, "Besides, that would bring bad publicity; headmaster's daughter, heat stroke on school property. Don't you think?" She mocked as she walked out of the house with a smirk on her face.

So maybe she didn't feel completely bad.

Jumping into her convertible she drove over to Trish's house that was only 10 minutes away. Once she arrived she honked the horn 3 times, "Come on, Trish!" She shouted as she raised out of her seat slightly, "The engines running and you'll be buying gas!" She exclaimed. Trish rolled her eyes once she came out the house donned in black tights, a pink tank top with ample cleavage, and a black cardigan, pink ballet flats on her feet.

"Calm down, I'm here," she announced as she slid into the passenger seat, "I straightened my hair, you like?" She asked as she showed her friend her ponytail. Ally winked, "I love," she complimented, "But I think Dez will love even more."

Trish blushed, "Shut up."

"Speaking of, how did that date go?"

Trish gushed, "It was so romantic! He took me on his parent's yacht and we sailed around for awhile while having a picnic dinner on the deck. It was all so surreal, underneath the stars with just us and the captain, it was amazing."

Ally smiled for her friend, "I bet you guys had sex underneath the stars as well."

The Latina gagged, "No! We did that in one of the rooms on the boat." Ally laughed, "I knew it. Wait until I tease Dezmond," she taunted. Trish laughed along with her best friend, "Hey isn't that the new kid?"

Ally nodded her head as she changed lanes and went to pull up in front of him, "Hey loser, get in." Austin turned around and the sound of Ally's voice and glared at her, "Not if ya' address me like that," he said with an attitude. Ally smirked, "Suit yourself," she teased as she pressed on the gas and let the tires screech, "Fine!" He said as if she was begging him. He threw his bag in the back and sat on the white leather seats.

"What were you doing all the way down here? School's on the other side of town. It would have taken you at least 30 minutes to walk there."

Austin looked at the Latina, "I miss' the bus an' got lost trynna' find my way towards the school."

The two females chuckled, "Well lucky for you I found you," she told him, "And even luckier for you, we're here," she announced as she pulled into the parking lot. Austin smiled as the vehicle stopped moving and everyone got out, grabbing their individual bags. Austin then felt something shove him backwards.

"What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend?" Dallas asked aggressively as he sized Austin up and down.

Austin narrowed his eyes at the guy in front of him, "I was getting' a ride bud, pretty obvious if ya' ask me," he said as if it were no problem. Dallas glared, "Well nobody was asking you!" He shoved Austin again, "Next time don't even look at Ally."

Ally rolled her eyes and stepped in, "First of all meat head," she referenced Dallas, "I'm not your girlfriend. I dumped you yesterday when I found out you were a cheating bastard," she announced so everyone in the parking lot could hear. She knew news traveled fast around the school and by the end of first period every single person would know her and Dallas Stevenson was no longer an item.

"Second of all, leave Austin alone. He didn't do anything to you," she ordered.

"Dumped me? You said we were on a break," he said accusingly. She rolled her eyes again, "Hello, everyone says that! We're over, Dallas. I'm pretty sure you were having sex with Amber last night why even try to come to me with this girlfriend talk today? Go home." She insulted him.

Dallas shook his head, "It's not the end, Ally…" he trailed off as he walked up to her and watched as she took a step back, "I love you and you love me, we were made for each other."

She stared him in his eyes, "I'm not afraid of you, Dallas. You won't hurt me, so back away now." Dallas shook his head as he had a sickening look in his eyes, "You can't leave me, we were supposed to be together for forever."

About to say something Dallas raised his hand and was about to touch Ally, and if you were to blink you would have missed it, Dallas was on the floor a few feet away and Austin was now standing in front of a shocked Ally completely blocking her with his body, "She said go home, Stevenson," Austin said dangerously his accent suddenly disappearing.

Dallas stood up, clearly in shock, "Count your blessings Austin, your days at Marino Prep. have just been numbered; you watch your back from now on, you too Allyson, you too," he threatened as he walked away.

Ally looked at the blond male with a bewildered look in her eye. She never thought Austin would ever step up to Dallas or anyone for that matter, for her. She looked at Austin honestly feeling eternally grateful, "Thank you, Austin."

Austin shrugged his shoulders as he began to walk in the same direction Dallas had just gone. The bell was going to ring soon and he didn't want to be late on his second day. He had a reputation to uphold for his teachers, he wasn't one to be tardy, or the one to be a teachers pet, but he did care about his grades and like Ally had said at the gala, they needed to up hold a 4.0 GPA. If he began being late or anything like that he wouldn't be able to reach that goal. It'd just be a distant dream.

"What's going on with him?" Trish asked as she watched the blond walk by glumly. Ally shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I'll give him his space today though. See if he comes to me later on, if he wants to talk he knows where I live, my locker, and he has my number. He'll contact me."

Trish raised an eyebrow, "I think you're becoming too attached to his guy, Ally." Ally shook her head as if Trish spoke stupidness, "He's just a friend, I don't even like him as anything more than just a friend," she said honestly. The fact she said it so honestly and easily wasn't the thing that bothered her, she knew she didn't like Austin more than a friend; yes he was intriguing, and of course she wanted to become his friend because who wouldn't, but what bothered her was the fact Trish's face seemed to change from worried to instantly disappointed. She shrugged off the look and made her way into the school.

…

"Amber, stay focused! We need to get this down pat for the game coming up next week; we can't do that with you whoring around by the football field!" Ally called out in annoyance as she clapped her hands attempting at gain the girl's attention. Amber only glanced at Ally before returning her attention to the sweating guys who were making laps around the field as they panted exasperatedly in this basketball shorts, some shirtless, and some in tank tops.

It was always like this after school when they had cheer practice; she was always distracted by the guys doing their warm-ups. She wasn't sure if it was serious or if Amber was just being purposefully spiteful. It was all confusing for Ally and she really didn't feel like dwelling on the thought any longer. Amber herself was a headache and she wasn't going to get wound up because of the sleazy home wrecker, Ally wasn't the type to fight fire with fire. Despite every aspect in her body just screaming at her to dump Amber's sorry ass off the team, she knew that wasn't the way to handle things. She was going to keep Amber; she was going to act normal towards Amber. She wasn't going to retaliate, Dallas was her boyfriend, her first love, her everything; yes. But that didn't mean Ally had to stoop to such levels. She wouldn't.

Ally sighed as she looked at the group of frustrated girls in front of her. All wearing colourful sports bras and yoga shorts with the proper cheerleading shoes, she put her hands on her slender hips and turned to look to her best friend, "Please?" she said desperately.

Trish sighed knowing Ally has had enough of Amber's antics. Getting up from the grassy practice field Trish cleared her throat, "Baily, you have 3 seconds to get your scrawny ass over here before you regret ever joining this squad!" She threatened, and although Trish wasn't a murderer or by any means a criminal, the tone she used would scare the scariest of men. Amber rolled her eyes as she strutted towards the rest of the group.

Ally sighed desperately as she stood straight, "Good, now can we get this formation done so we can all go home?" She pleaded as she hand gestured for the girls to get into first positions. "I'm not using the music right now because I want you to move to the count of my voice." She informed them as she moved to examine their formations.

"Why should we listen to you?" Amber's high whiny like voice came from the middle of the bunch, "It's not like you have any authority over us anyways. You got dumped by Dallas," she gloated. She heard some of the girls 'oh' at that but the smarter ones stayed silent.

"Okay, first of all Amber, I have all authority over you because I am the captain, you are merely my pawn. I place you where I want and that can be at the bottom of the pyramid so stay silent before I decide to put you where you belong. Second of all, I dumped him because you couldn't keep your legs closed long enough to know what doesn't belong to you. So next time before you decide to sleep with my boyfriend, just remember his girlfriend is your captain…" she trailed off, a sickening sweetness to her voice, "You're no longer flying for Jessica; base for Hannah," she instructed as she put Amber not only on the bottom but also at the back where she couldn't be seen.

Amber opened her mouth in shock and moved towards the back of the group.

"Anna, come up front; you're flying. Stick the scorp and the spot is yours," she instructed as she watched the freshmen move fast to the middle of the group, "Now on my count," she instructed with a victory smile on her face, "5, 6, 7, 8 –1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8…" she trailed off as she watched the squad perform with ease and watched as the freshmen stuck her move. She smiled as she nodded her head liking the fact everything was going well.

After 3 minutes she clapped, "Great," she praised, "You guys are doing amazing, we'll run through full out this time. Don't half-ass it or else we'll be here for another hour and I don't know about you guys but I want to go home." She instructed, "Oh, and Amber darling?" She called out from over her shoulder, "You look great back there, I'm sure you'll get your 2 seconds of shine," she taunted as she played the music.

Waiting for the cue; Ally counted down, "And 5, 6, 7, 8!"

A sweating Ally grabbed her water bottle before wiping her brows with a small white towel she brings with her to every practice, "Great girls, that was great. You're all free to go home now." She informed them. She heard the tired groans of joy from the bunch and watched as they slowly dispersed. As captain it was one of her duties to make sure all of her charges left the practice field, but once they were inside the school they were on their own.

"That girl is really going to be the end of me," Trish commented with a disgusted look on her face. Ally nodded her head as she stood up, "But, leave her alone. She'll realize one day no one is playing her game and everyone is tired of her. Hopefully," Ally said calmly.

"She slept with your boyfriend, Ally…" Trish commented clearly confused, "I know, but its Dallas I'm mad at. Not so much Amber. He's the one that knew he was in a relationship, he let it happen. He needs to suffer the consequences more than she does."

The shorter of the two shook her head, her curly pony tail bouncing, "Man, Ally…you're too forgiving."

All scoffed, "I never once said I forgave the bitch."

Trish smirked, "There's my girl," she patted Ally's back, "Now let's go to Starbucks; I'm in need of Double Chocolaty Chip therapy. This practice had me weak," she glared towards her best friend who smirked and shrugged, "We have a competition in less than 3 weeks, we need the practice."

"Yeah well, as your best friend I'm telling you to cool down on the conditioning before practice. My muscles ache just as much as Amber aches my head," she laughed slightly. Ally rolled her eyes, "We need it, end of story!" She taunted as she walked away.

"You!" She started as she shouted after her best friend, "Will be the end of me."


	7. Meet the Bakers

**She's An Upstate Girl**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 7

**Meet the Bakers**

* * *

**Excuse my football terminology; I know nothing about football; that's all my boyfriend's territory –I'm just the cheerleader, and I couldn't ask him anything about football for my story because while I was writing this; he was at one of his games.**

**The final smut count is:**

**4 – No smut**

**And a whopping 13 – Yes smut**

**Therefore, there will be smut later on in the story. However, I will do a number of things for the people who don't want smut. Like, I'll be putting a warning before the story warning those who are of virgin eyes that there will be smut in the chapter. There won't be smut in many chapters, and I'll mostly be writing **_**suggestive content**_** not full on smut. I hope I made a good compromise between the two.**

**76 reviews until the next chapter?**

**Songs I've used: **

**1. Ross Lynch - Steal Your Heart**

**2. Sabrina Carpenter - Can't Blame a Girl for Trying**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ally still wasn't on speaking terms with her father just yet. He had really crossed the line with what he had said to her a day ago. Yes, they exchanged pleasantries with each other but she wasn't ready to get back into 'daddy's little girl' mode yet, it would take some time. She felt as if he had to come to her and do something that showed her he tried for her to fully forgive him, but that wasn't today.

Therefore, she walked into the school alone –Dez had picked Trish up today, and walked the halls until she reached her locker. However, she realized the students were staring at her more intensely than normal and she felt a chill run through her spine. She held a feeling in her stomach that something wasn't right and the looks in the students eyes seemed to worry her further. Though, upon reaching her destination she noticed that someone didn't belong. Standing before her was Melissa Baker, 12th grader from Miami High, Marino Prep.'s rival school. Miami High and Marino Prep. were two of the best schools in state, obviously, Marino was more prestigious and held a high title, but Miami wasn't far behind. Ally narrowed her eyes and watched as she spoke to Austin with a flirtatious tone. That's what was wrong, Melissa Baker.

"—Friday night," the brunette purred as she trailed her manicured fingers along Austin's shoulder.

Ally didn't catch the entire of their conversation but what she did hear, she didn't like. She didn't want Austin wrapped up in Melissa; he wasn't ready for the drama that came with her. It was his second day and he was still new, he didn't even know where the bathrooms were by heart! She shook her head in distaste as she focused her attention back to her locker. "Is there a problem, Allyson?"

The brunette rolled her eyes clearly frustrated she had caught Melissa's attention. She hated engaging in conversation with the unintelligible brunette; it was like talking to a brick wall, "Nope, no problem Melissa," Ally enthused fakely with a just as fake smile on her face. Melissa grimaced, "It's Mel now, actually." Ally shrugged as if she was actually sorry, "Oops, I must have never gotten the memo."

Melissa shrugged her shoulders as well, "The memos do come last to those who aren't important."

Ally bit her tongue from saying something she knew would start a war between the two schools. She sighed, "Is there a reason you're here, Melissa?" Melissa sent Ally a cold stare at the mention of her full name but brushed it off, "I heard your school had welcomed the foreigners we so politely declined. Just wanted to check out what they were like, and I heard there was a new cutie in town. I had to get to know him," she directed the last part of her sentence towards the awkwardly standing Austin.

"Hey Ally…" the awkward boy trailed off.

Melissa's eyes twinkled, "Oh, so you guys are acquainted with each other?" She said with a fake enthusiasm, "I should have known, you being the headmaster's daughter and all…" she trailed off spitefully, "Wouldn't expect anything less from the Dawson's."

Having enough of Melissa's nonsense Ally stood straight, "Don't bring my father into this, Melissa. You have no business being here anymore, you need to leave." Melissa gaped like she were offended, "You're kicking me out so soon? Ally, I thought we were friends."

Ally glowered, "We stopped being friends 2 years ago and you know that. Leave," she demanded clearly frustrated. Melissa laughed, "I can't leave until I get an answer from Mr. Austin over here," she said seductively as she turned towards the shocked boy. He hadn't ever seen Ally in such a demanding state and he wasn't sure he wanted to see that again, especially if it were because of this female.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, I can't."

However, before Melissa could reply footsteps interrupted their conversation, "Mel!" A male voice called, "Why are you here? Didn't dad tell you to just stay away, we don't need the drama," the male scolded the pouting female.

A 6 foot 2 olive skinned guy, with brown hair and smoldering grey eyes with a body and a smile to die for shook his head, "You need to leave."

Ally scoffed, "That's what I've been telling her," The male towards the brunette and smiled instantly, "Ally," he breathed, "I've missed you," he hugged her tightly. Ally smiled, "Hey Mason, it has been a long time."

"How's Lester?"

Melissa scoffed at the name, "You care, Mason? We don't need to know about that double-crossing asshole," she insulted with a scowl on her face. Ally's face darkened, "That's my father you're talking about," she seethed. Melissa smirked, "Oh, I know…" she taunted.

Mason stood between the girls, "That's enough, Melissa we're leaving." She rolled her eyes, "Austin, what do you say?"

The confused blond male just shook his head, "I said no," he informed again.

Melissa's face fell as she stepped back, "You're denying me?" Austin nodded his head as if it were obvious, "No. You don't deny me, I'm Melissa Baker, you'd be happy to be with me!" She screeched as she stomped her feet, "This is not over Ally, don't think you've won because you haven't. We still have regionals," she informed as she stormed away. Catching the attention of many students in the hall, Mason just shook his head and walked after her.

"What's that 'bout?" Austin asked confused as he watched the angry brunette storm away. Ally shook her head, "What did she want from you?" Austin narrowed his eyes, "A date," he said slowly, "I'on know why, i'on like her and she don't know me…" he trailed off clearly confused.

Ally smiled at his innocence, "Thank you, Austin…" she trailed off, "For saying no, I mean," she explained to him. He nodded his head curtly as he watched the sad smile appear on her face as she walked away from him.

…

"Why am I hearing the students talking about Melissa?" Trish asked as she walked towards their lunch table and sat beside Ally. The brunette rolled her eyes at the mention of the name, "Cause she was here this morning," she said in disgust.

If there was anybody Ally hated more than Amber it's was Melissa herself. Melissa had brought so much pain and anger to her family that she just wanted the girl to disappear, she didn't deserve to be happy after everything she's done to Ally's family. She placed her fork on her tray, clearly losing her appetite, "She asked Austin out," she informed the Latina, "He said no though."

Trish nudged Ally, "Because of you I bet," she said suggestively. Ally shook her head as she shrugged her shoulders, "Trish, stop. I don't like Austin like that, he's a friend at most, I don't even know him well enough to even like him. You know, I don't even know his middle name. For all I know, he could be using me."

The raven haired girl narrowed her eyes, "Stop it, Ally…you already know that's not true. Austin isn't like that, we haven't even known him for more than 3 days but I can tell just as well as you can that he wouldn't do that. I don't want to hear that from you again," Trish scolded, "Besides, isn't it your father that wants to use him? So don't go-"

"—What?"

The two girls looked behind them to find Austin there with a pained look on his face, his lunch tray in his hands. Ally shot Trish a look of fury before turning towards Austin with a panicked look across her features, "Austin, no…you have to hear the whole story."

He shook his head; "I thought I could trust'ya, Ally…" he trailed off. Ally frowned, "Austin, you can…please, just listen to me."

"I think it's time for you to go, cowboy," Dallas said coming out of nowhere putting an arm around Ally's shoulders, "You don't belong here; leave." Ally narrowed her eyes as she shrugged Dallas off of her, "No! Austin, no listen please," she begged but it was too late Austin had already taken off.

Ally shoved Dallas in his chest, "Do you see what you did, Dallas?!" She screeched in irritation, "He's a better friend than you were a boyfriend; you need to realize that you fucked up by having sex with Amber! Leave me the hell alone," she shouted loud enough for the entire cafeteria to hear. Everyone watched them as Dallas scratched the back of his neck awkwardly trying to find a way to get his pride back, "Yeah…" he stuttered, "Well, those two minutes were better than anything we ever done."

Ally's head snapped towards him, "You bastard, we didn't even do anything!" She seethed as she slapped him in his face. Dallas' head turned due to the impact her slap had and through the fogginess of his vision he still heard the students laughing at him. He shook his head as he walked out of the cafeteria.

"Austin!" Ally called out in the empty halls.

Ally groaned as she ran a hand through her tousled hair, she leaned against the cold metal lockers and sighed deeply. She had never felt more confused in her life; her life was perfect, she had everyone where she wanted them, she had everything she needed and then here comes a foreign exchange student and flips everything upside down. She shook her head in disbelief; she wouldn't ever believe she'd be fighting so hard for someone to forgive her.

"_You like the good boys; so I'm not invited to the plans you make when you're with your friends. But you know bad boys; you can't deny it, they can always show you where the fun begins,_" Ally furrowed her eyebrows as she felt her heart start to flutter and her knees start to weak. The voice she heard was amazing and it had a certain pull on her that.

"_Hey now baby, no doubt about it girl you drive me crazy. I'm feeling guilty about the way you make me, wanna steal your heart steal your heart. Call me criminal; I won't deny it, make me want it all; everything you are. So lock it up; go on and try it, no matter what you do I'm gonna steal your heart._"

Ally felt her legs start to walk towards the voice she heard. Her mind momentarily forgetting she was looking for a certain blond male, "_I confess; I kind of like it that you're innocent, keeping up your guard. I'll break it down; so you can't hide it, no matter what you do I'm gonna steal your heart._"

Turning the corridor she watched as the music room door was slightly ajar, the music filling the halls louder now than it was before. She heard the passion in the vocalists voice and she heard the precision of each key they pressed. She hadn't appreciated music as much as she had then. She listened as the music took a quieter tone and the person sang lowly, "_You like the boys; so I'm not invited to the plans you make when you're with your friends. But you know bad boys; you can't deny it, they can always show you where the fun begins,_" Ally pushed the door open wider when the music picked up and was shocked to see Austin playing his heart out, "_Call me criminal; I won't deny it, make me want it all; everything you are. So lock it up; go on and try it, no matter what you do I'm gonna steal your heart. I confess; I kind of like it that you're innocent, keeping up your guard. I'll break it down; so you can't hide it, no matter what you do I'm gonna steal your heart._

Austin turned his head to Ally frantically, he looked alarmed. Ally offered him a soft smile, "That was an amazing song, Austin."

Austin nodded his head slightly. Ally sighed as she took smaller steps into the room after closing the door behind her, "Look, I know you heard some things back in the cafeteria but you have to understand that—"

"—No, I got it alright? You were usin' me, the new kid; it's happened before, I'll go on 'bout my way an' I won't bother ya' don't worry," Austin stated, a firmness in his voice. However, Ally saw passed that, he was hurt. Anyone would be, and for that she felt like the worlds biggest asshole.

"No Austin, that's not alright. That's not it at all, I like you; you're my friend, I don't want you to leave and stop bothering me. You don't bother me, I like your company. What you heard was a whole bunch of bullshit that isn't true," Ally stated in a whining tone, she was tired of having to explain herself. "So it weren't true?"

Ally sighed as she scratched her neck, "No. It was true…" she trailed off; she watched as Austin stood up and shook his head disappointingly, "No, listen to me!" She begged as she grabbed his arm, "It was my father, he wanted me to use you," she told him honestly as she looked up at him through her eyelashes, "I got into an argument with him because I told him I wouldn't do it and that you didn't deserve that. I told him he was wrong for ever suggesting that," she explained, "I'm still not talking to him to this very day," she told exasperated, "You have to believe me," she pleaded. Austin looked down at her and looked into her face as if he were searching for something. After what felt like forever; he sighed and nodded his head, "I believe you."

Ally smiled and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Come here, I want to share something with you," she told him nervously as she brought him over to the piano. Austin looked at her oddly but followed her anyways and sat beside her.

"Don't laugh at me," she warned him, "It's been a long time since I've played one of these," she spoke to herself. Austin looked at her surprised she played the piano, "You play?" Ally put a finger to her lips, "It's a secret," she hushed, "Alright, here we go…" she trailed of.

"_Here I am again; the same old situation. Why does the guy thing have to be so complicated? Should have played it cool, instead I made a fool over the things I do. Cause I'm young, and I'm dumb; I do stupid things when it comes to love, and even if I always end up crying, you can't blame a girl for trying,_" She sang softly and then vocalized as she gave Austin a playful look, "_No you can't blame a girl for trying. I should have shut my mouth; I could have kept it quiet. I might have freaked him out 'cause I was so excited. But I just couldn't wait, I took a leap of faith, oh the things I said. 'Cause I'm young, and I'm dumb; I do stupid things when it comes to love, and even if I always end up crying, you can't blame a girl for trying,_" Ally smiled at Austin as she watched him watch her intently with a smile gracing his own lips.

"_And, just as I'm giving up my heart is palpitating; here comes another one, I'm so intoxicated. Being where I've been I know that in the end I'll do it all again. 'Cause I'm young, and I'm dumb; I do stupid things when it comes to love, and even if I always end up crying, well love will find me there ain't no denying; but you can't blame a girl for trying,_" She finished the song vocalizing. Hitting the last key she smiled up at Austin.

"So?"

He nodded his head with a satisfied look on his face, "I liked it," he complimented, "But why'd you decide to show me that?"

She shrugged, "It seemed fair; I snuck up on you singing, so I show you what I can do. It was a trade-off." Austin chuckled, "I didn't know ya' could sing," he said confused, "Why aren't 'ya in the music program?"

The brunette looked away, "I'm just not interested in music anymore."

Austin rose an eyebrow, "Really, 'cause ya' seemed into it 2 minutes ago," he pushed, "Tell me the truth."

Ally stood up from the piano bench, "I am telling you the truth. I just don't do it anymore, it's not my thing. I'm too focused on cheerleading," she explained as she began to walk away from the blond. However, she felt a firm hand grip her arm and pull her back. Ally hit Austin's hard chest, "What?"

He just hugged her tightly, "You can come to me, Ally," he whispered, "I'll listen to ya' whenever ya' need someone," he promised her, "I know that ain't the truth but I won't push it. When ya' ready though, I'll be here."

Ally noticed the firmness and the comfort she felt in Austin's hug and it didn't go unnoticed by her that she never felt this way when it came to hugging Dallas. Dallas' hugs were just that, hugs, but this hug felt like it was more than that…it felt like an embrace. Ally sighed deeply into the hug and smiled to herself as she wrapped her arms around Austin tighter. "Thank you."

…

Austin placed his bag down by the bleachers along with all the other bags that were around. He walked up to the huddle in the middle of the football field and watched as the guys were talking, "This the football try-outs?"

The first guy to notice Austin, Trevor, spoke up, "Heck yeah it is, hey man. I didn't think you were gonna show up!" He patted Austin on the back, "We're glad to have you here!" Dez smirked, "Hey man, let's see if you can play football as good as you can play ball," he smacked Austin's back as well.

"What's he doing here?"

The three men turned to see Dallas walking over to them, "We already have our team," he concluded, "Tommy is taking position as QB, not this newbie!" He scolded. Trevor rolled his eyes, "Dallas, where's your jockstrap? Tommy can't throw a spiral for his life, besides; Dez and I are the captains on this team, we'll be making the final decision so be quiet before we make Austin here take your position too," Trevor silenced Dallas with a glare.

Dallas rolled his eyes, "Good luck, newbie," he said lowly as he stalked away.

Austin watched the male walk away in a fit, "What's wrong with him?" Dez shook his head, "His just upset Ally dumped him," he stated, "Don't worry about him, we'll take care of Dallas, just do the best you can today and leave the rest up to us!"

The blond male nodded his head as he took in Dez's advice, "Thanks guys," he smiled as he ran over towards the extra equipment laid out on the field. Finding the sizes that were close to his own he put on the helmet, practice jersey and shoulder pads. They didn't need anything else due to the fact it was a practice and nobody was going to be tackling much.

"10 minutes girls and then we're going back to our own practice," Ally announced and then watched as all the giddy girls squealed and ran towards the bleachers, finding good spots to watch the guys run around mauling over each other. Ally couldn't deny it, she was pretty excited to watch Austin try-out, she wanted him to succeed and she wanted to be there to watch him do it. She was being a supportive friend more than anything.

"Excited to watch your boyfriend?" Trish quipped from beside Ally.

Ally's eyes narrowed; "I broke up with Dallas already, you know this…" she trailed off confused. Trish smirked, "Wasn't talking about him," she walked off.

…

"Play 5 guys," Dez shouted through his mouth guard and helmet, "Blue 22…blue 22," Austin chanted as he snapped the ball and set the game in motion. Running towards the end zone he watched as Trevor passed the ball to Tommy who attempted at throwing the ball 4 yards towards Dallas but only made it 2 yards leaving the ball free-for-all. The 'opposing team' gained owner ship of the ball and ran towards the end zone but Dez tackled them stopping the clock.

"Blue 22…blue 22," Austin snapped the ball again. This time Dez threw the ball towards one of the linebacker's who threw the ball towards Austin and had it spiralling 10 yards, Austin caught the ball before Dallas could tackle him. Jumping over Dallas who had aimed to take out Austin's ankles the blond ran towards the end zone juking three players on his way. Making it to his destination he heard a female voice cheering for him.

He turned around and smiled at the blushing brunette but he watched as a sudden panic washed over her features, "Austin look out!" She shouted and before she could finish her sentence Austin's hand snapped up and caught the spiralling football coming straight to his head a mile a minute. He snapped his head towards Dallas who stood there in shock, Austin dropped the arm holding the football he caught effortlessly and watched as the other guys wore shocked expressions.

"Ya' drop something, Dallas?"

Dallas gained his posture back and glared at the blond, "You got lucky, Moon," he seethed. Austin smirked, "Oh yeah? Let's see if you could get the same," he threatened as he winded his arm back and threw the ball at lightening speed. Dallas' eyes widened as he saw the firing ball coming at him. Without a chance to hesitate he was taken off his feet and thrown onto his back by the force of the ball. He groaned as he removed the ball from his stomach and sat on his ass. He listened as everyone laughed at him for the second time that day. He glared.

Dez and Trevor jogged over to the staring blond, "Yo, Austin!"

Austin looked over to the redhaired male, "We'd love to have you on our team, man. You're an awesome Quarter Back and even better dude," he complimented as he held his hand out for him to handshake. Austin looked at the hand and smirked hitting it and then pointing his pointer finger and thumb up he nodded slightly, "Whaddup!"

Dez nodded his head, "I like that," he admired, "Welcome to the team, Moon," Dez congratulated.

"Try-outs are over, for those of you who didn't make the team. We're sorry but there's always next year. For those of you who are on the team already and for those of you who made the team today we're continuing with practice, we have a big game in a week!" Trevor shouted, "We need to get better if we plan to win against Miami High!"


	8. Once Upon a Time in 1983

**She's An Upstate Girl**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 8

**Once Upon a Time in 1983…**

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm updating tonight because I won't be able to this weekend. I work everyday. Also, this chapter has quite a few flashbacks because I'm showing you guys how everything started. Also, let me know if the chapters are too long because I'll shorten them if they are, and if I'm moving too fast.**

**91 reviews until the next one**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Tonight I got my first game, papa. I'm so nervous!"

Austin's father chuckled on the other line. It was hard for Austin to accept the fact his family couldn't watch his first big state football game; his entire family. He was grateful that his mother was going to be there, but he really wanted his father to be there. He was the one that got Austin interested in the game in the first place, if it wasn't for Papa Moon Austin wouldn't be involved in the game, period. Austin sighed, "Mama's gonna film it for ya'll. I want ya' to watch it once ya' get it, alright?"

Mike sighed, "Sure thing, boy. I'm sure ya'll will win 'specially since you're on the team!" Mike encouraged, "I sure do wish I was down there to watch my boy play the game we both love," he sighed lowly. Austin grinned, "It's alright papa, when you watch the tape it'll be like ya'll are here for'real," he enthused although he wished the same thing. Mike nodded his head and then realized he couldn't be seen, "You're right, boy. Give ya' momma back the phone an' remember to do ya' best tonight!"

Austin grinned wider, "Oh I will!" Mike chuckled, "Good, love you!" "I love you too!"

…

"Who's Melissa Baker?"

Ally's face paled at the mention of her archenemy. Currently Ally was sitting in the courtyard on one of the many fields the students use to lounge on underneath a big oak tree hiding from the raging sun. She was accompanied by none other than Austin Moon himself. Since Austin had started attending Marino Prep. he hadn't been around anyone as much as Ally, granted he did have his own friends or he could hardly count the people he moved to Miami with –like Daryl Wicket, and Bailey Stevenson, friends. He hadn't known them back in Knoxville and he surely wasn't going to waste his time getting to know them now. He was going to branch out and make new friends. Starting with Ally.

However, ever since he became acquainted with her he hadn't had time to make those new friends because he found himself getting wound up with her further. He didn't mind though; he enjoyed her company. She was refreshing to be around, always had something new to talk about or somewhere to bring him. She was his personal tour guide and yellow pages. He chuckled slightly.

Though, he's been realizing that the more he hung around her, the stronger his feelings got. Since the day he saw her at the gala he knew she was special but since the day they first hung out, he knew he liked her. Ally was his first crush in Miami and a part of him knew that this crush wouldn't just disappear so easily.

Ally shook her head, "No one important." Austin scoffed at her words but decided not to push it. He knew there had to be bad blood between the two females and it was ever so obvious that the one sitting beside him didn't want to talk about it, so he was going to respect that whether he liked it or not. A moment of silence passed between the two before Ally opened her mouth, "Why did you make that noise, you don't believe me?"

"I didn't say that," he stated simply without missing a beat. The last thing he wanted to do was get her upset. She sighed deeply as she took in his facial features, the light rays of the sun hitting him almost perfectly. She shrugged, "She's was my best friend."

Austin, not expecting that, sputtered on nothing but air, "Excuse me?"

She nodded her head, "I know, I know. It's hard to believe; no one ever expects it, but yeah we used to be best friends." He shook his head, "So why the hostility?" Ally shook her head again but this time more firmly, "Let's not get into that until you're more acquainted with the school. Then, you might even find out yourself why we're like this…you might even find out tonight; but let's hope it doesn't resort to that. We've been at peace for a few months now, let's hope it stays like this."

Austin watched as she leaned her back against the base of the tree and let the sun engulf her. Has hasn't met such a beauty in his entire life and he felt incredibly grateful to be able to be sitting next her at this moment. He knew she knew she was attractive and she used it to her advantage, he found that attractive.

He watched as she spoke calmly, "Ya' say it like its war;" Ally chuckled to herself more than anyone, "That's because it is, Austin."

The blond male raised his eyebrow in surprise, "Clearly that's an exaggeration," he urged. Ally shook her head, "If you were here 2 years ago you'd understand. Marino Prep. and Miami High have a bloody river separating the two –metaphorically of course, and trust me you don't want to take a step into that pond, you won't come back out."

"Bloody river?"

Ally nodded her head, "My dad owns and runs Marino Prep…" she trailed off and Austin nodded his head showing her he was following along, "And my uncle owns and runs Miami High."

Austin sat there in utter astonishment. He really didn't expect her to say that; he wanted to know more than anything what was going on behind her family and why the two schools were so against each other but he knew she had already told him that now wasn't the time. He sighed as he respected her decision. He silently cursed his mother for bringing him up so well.

"Melissa Baker is my cousin."

…

"Do you think the game today is going to open old wounds?" Dez asked from his place at their lunch table. He had his arm lazily slung around Trish's shoulders as she snugged up into his side comfortably. Kevin Lacy, an African-American 17 year old senior on the football team shook his head, "It shouldn't, that feud was buried so long ago it shouldn't even matter anymore," he stated as he turned towards his girlfriend who spoke up from her seat beside him. "But Melissa and Ally hate each other so much, it wouldn't be a surprise if it did."

Trish looked at the Asian 17 year old redheaded female; Jessica Lee, "Jessica," she addressed the female who was on the cheerleading team with her, "Ally has more self control than that. You of all people should know, you see her interact with Amber every day. If Ally couldn't control herself, Amber would not only be kicked off the squad but permanently paralyzed."

Jessica chuckled and nodded her head in agreement.

Speaking up from his spot at the table, Trevor shrugged his shoulders, "Either way, I have Ally's back like no other. She can expect me to be there for her if anything happens. Melissa shouldn't mess with us; it didn't end up so good for her school 31 years ago or 2 years ago, therefore; it won't end up pretty this year either."

Dez nodded his head in agreement, "I agree. I just hope Austin is up to date on everything; I'd feel bad for him to walk straight into a battle field unknowingly."

Trish shook her head, "I think it's better for him to not know anything. He's too new; if he found out he could teeter." Trevor disagreed, "Austin's loyal, you can tell. I also think he has a crush on Ally, so he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that."

"I think Ally has a crush on him," Jessica gushed on the other side of the table. Trish giggled at her words, "Same."

Trevor rolled his eyes, "They don't like each other…" he trailed off which earned looks from everyone sitting with him. He shrugged his shoulders, "I've never been a romantic; I can't see when a girl looks someone or when a guy likes someone. Don't criticize."

Dez shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I just think they're better off apart for now. Besides, Dallas is out for Austin's head on a stick." Trish rolled her eyes, "Don't even mention that bastard to me, he hurt my best friend and then lied about it. He deserves to have his own head on a stick."

"I honestly didn't even notice him at the party. I should have paid more attention; I could have helped avoid this all."

Trish shook her head, "No. It's good that Ally realized now that he's a cheater rather than later." Dez shrugged his shoulders. "So," Jessica started, "You guys ready for tonight?"

Trevor, Dez, and Kevin high-fived each other, "Yeah we are!" They said excitedly, "Miami High is going down!" they chorused. The girls chuckled at the guys and shook their heads.

"Do you think we'll be ready, Trish?"

Trish shrugged her shoulders, "I think we'll be ready for anything the Jaguar girls have to give," she said nonchalantly, "Ally made sure we were ready. Haven't you been at practice the last two weeks?" Trish said incredulously. "As Ally's best friend I spoke to her telling her she was packing on the conditioning too much and she told me we needed it and then walked away. She's serious about this; she won't stand for being made a fool in front of Melissa."

Jessica nodded her head, "I'm just worried Amber is going to do something to mess us up. Amber has no heart; she doesn't care who she hurts as long as she gets her point across. Besides, she's been after Ally since freshmen year."

Trish narrowed her eyes, "Amber is another story all together. She better realize she's a squeaky toy in a lion's den." Jessica chuckled, "I'd just watch out for her if I were you, I heard her talking to Kim the other day about some plan she had going on. I didn't pay much attention to it thinking it was something stupid and Amber-like but the more I think about it, the more I regret not listening in. I think it might have to do with tonight." Trish shook her head, "Thanks, I'll be sure to warn Ally."

Jessica nodded her head.

…

_1983…_

_It was a raging hot night in Miami and everyone was outside enjoying the hot weather. The entire state was buzzing about the big game tomorrow night Miami High vs. Marino Prep. It was going to be the game of the century and it'll be marked down in the books. The two schools have never versed each other in football before and every year the each won state so every living being in Miami state was excited to see which school would come out on top._

_Good ole' friendly competition._

"_You ready to get your ass kicked tonight, Dawson?" A tall masculine olive skinned male joked. He grabbed the younger male by the arms and brought him under his arm and rubbed his head, messing up his hair in the process. The younger man scoffed as he pushed his way out of the mans hold, "Give me a break, Peter. You're going down," The 17 year old taunted._

_Peter raised his eyebrows in surprise, "You got one heck of a mouth on you, Lester. I'd love to see you're actions back that up," he chased the boy around. Lester chuckled as he escaped from Peter's grabbing hands. He shook his head as he stopped himself against the brick wall of his apartment building, "I'll see you on the field tomorrow, Baker!" _

_The 18 year old boy chuckled, "Night, Dawson!"_

_..._

"_20 seconds left on the board and the Jaguars are down by 6! Can they get the touchdown they need to go into over time?!" The commentator said in a suspenseful tone as the entire stand of adults, children, and students fell silent. _

_Lester looked at his teammates through the guard on his helmet as the rain beat down on them and down his eyebrows. He watched as his teammates shown their fatigue and their wariness; he knew everyone was tired and on the verge of giving up but he couldn't let that happen. This was their time to show that they could prevail, they weren't the underdogs in this situation; Marino was better than Miami. He bared his teeth as he chanted, "RED 44…RED 44 DOWN, SET, HUT!" He shouted through clenched teeth as he snapped the ball and set the game in motion. _

_He felt his heart beating against his chest as he ran towards the end zone. He wasn't going to let Miami score on them, not tonight. He looked around the field trying to pinpoint the ball and finally he seen it when it was coming right at him. He caught the wet ball between his hands and felt his feet running before his brain could process it. He felt his heart thumping in his chest so loud he could heart it. Lester felt his feet cross the white line marking the end zone and before he knew what was happening he felt his legs being lifted off the ground._

_A loud piercing sound sliced the air in half and everyone went silent, "FOUL! FOUL!" The referee shouted as he threw a red flag. Everyone started to run towards the young boy laying on the ground with the football tucked to his chest. It was only then he realized he couldn't feel his lower body and then the pain started to set in. He felt his eyes watering and was grateful the rain was blending in with his tears. He looked into the dark sky and let the rain wash over him as someone removed the helmet from his head. _

_He looked off to the side and saw a few men yelling at Peter. His coach scolding him badly while shoving him and flailing his arms all over the place. It was then Lester realized it was Peter who tackled him after the clock stopped. It was Peter who broke his leg. He watched as Peter slowly turned his head from his coach and made eye contact with the boy being led away on the stretcher. Lester looked into the dark eyes of his friend and came to the conclusion that something had changed. They were no longer friends; that wasn't his Peter._

___..._

_2 days later…_

"—_**And Marino Prep. beat Miami High in a heart pounding game. Here's what some of the students had to say!**__" _

"_MARINO PREP. RULES!" _

"_Woo! Go Wildcats!" _

"_Miami High who?!" _

"_**This is Sarah Carter signing off!**__" _

"_Dad, they're bragging about it," Peter stated with anger laced in his voice. The 44 year old man shook his head, "It's a shame too, I thought Steven was a bigger man than this." Peter scowled, "You think too good of him dad, he father's a wuss! Lester shouldn't have fallen so easily. It's his fault I can't play anymore. We need to get our revenge." _

_Nash Baker stood up as he walked around his office, his son, Peter Baker, watching him intently, "Yes. We will get our revenge. Steven Dawson had let this get too far. I was willing to turn a blind eye, but not this time. No. Tonight, we strike."_

___..._

_A week later…_

"_You smashed our windows and spray painted 'cheater' in our football field!" Lester Dawson shouted at the smug looking senior. Peter shook his head, "You have no proof of that, stop accusing." Lester narrowed his eyes at the guy he used to call his friend as he leaned on his crutches, "You just started something you're not ready for, Baker. I hope you're ready." _

_Peter laughed; "Try me, Dawson," he threatened as he pushed kicked one of Lester's crutches resulting in him falling backwards onto the grass._

___..._

_1984…_

"_This war has been going on for too long, Lester. It needs to end, Peter graduated; he can't do anything anymore or else he'll be sent to jail. It's over, let's just end it," Penny Baker exclaimed quietly as she stood in an abandoned alley with a guy she's supposed to hate. _

_Lester narrowed his eyes as he listened to the female speak. What she said made sense but he didn't want to be the one to end something that had been going on for years, "It's stupid. It needs to stop, our schools don't like each other; everyone gets it. Let's just end it." _

_Lester watched as the female before him spoke with such reassurance and certainty. He found it refreshing, every female he knew at Marino Prep. was such air-headed and never knew left from right. He couldn't stop himself from grabbing her face and kissing her soundlessly. The shocked female pulled away quickly, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Dawson?!" _

_The male shrugged his shoulders, "You're extremely attractive right now, I think I like you," he stated nonchalantly. She blushed as she looked away, a faint smile on her face, "We're supposed to hate each other! My brother would kill me."_

"_Your brother isn't your father." _

"_My father would kill me, reincarnate me, and kill me again." _

_Lester chuckled as he gently stroked her face, "I'll promise you something." She raised her eyebrow; "I'll call off the entire war…" he trailed off with a smile, "If you go on a date with me." _

_She kissed him._

___..._

_1996…_

"_You've disgraced this entire family by marrying that fool, you're going to regret it." Peter said in disgust, "I cannot believe you went against your family and married the enemy and got pregnant by him." Penny rolled her eyes, "I'm 31 Peter, get over it. Allyson is going to be an amazing addition to this family and whether you want to be apart of her life or not is not going to be up to me. You're either there or not, I don't care. I love Lester and we both love Allyson," she put a hand on her stomach._

"_Father would have too."_

_Peter shook his head, "No. Dad would have kicked your sorry ass out just like Lester is going to, and I won't be there to help you." _

_Penny narrowed her eyes, "Screw you, Peter."_

___..._

_2010…_

"_Melissa Baker," the brunette introduced herself with a smile. Ally smiled back at the girl, "Allyson, but you can call me Ally. All my friends do," she informed wit ha wide smile. Melissa smiled back, "I'm happy I have a friend on the first day. I'd be so lost without one."_

_Ally chuckled, "But it sucks because we're in two different schools," she stated as they walked towards their neighbourhood. Melissa nodded her head, "But we can meet up on lunch and after school to walk home together!" _

_Ally agreed with a smile._

___..._

_2012…_

"_Melissa!" Ally called out as she ran up to her friend, "We can't go to my place right now, my dad's going through a break down again…he's still not over my mom's death," she said sadly. Melissa frowned, "I'm sorry, Ally. We can go to my place if you'd like?"_

_Ally nodded her head, "I just want to be away from that place for awhile." _

_The best friends walked together to Melissa's house. Ally hasn't been Melissa's house before therefore, when she stepped foot into the home she was shocked, "Wow, you're house is like mine." Melissa smiled, "Really? Cool!" _

_Ally chuckled as she walked deeper into the home, "Want me to wait in the living room?" Melissa nodded, "I'm just going to get my dad, he's been dying to meet you." Ally nodded her head as she walked into the large home's living room. She walked around the perimeter of the room and looked at all the pictures lining it. She walked over to the fireplace and let her eyes scan over all the baby pictures and family pictures on the mantle. However, she had to do a double take when she saw a familiar woman. _

"_What the?" _

_She fingered the picture and stared into the woman's eyes. She jumped when she heard a man's voice, "Hello, Allyson. I'm Peter, Melissa's father." Ally turned around abruptly, "Hi! Sorry, I was looking around and you scared me…" she trailed off. Peter shook his head, "That's alright. I see you favoured a picture?" Ally nodded her head, "This woman, who is she?" _

_Peter sighed as he looked at the picture Ally was pointing to, "That's my sister. She died two years ago, I never got to say goodbye. We stopped talking on bad terms," he said sadly, "Her name was-"_

"_Penny Dawson," Ally finished quietly._

_Peter looked down at the 16 year old girl with narrowed eyes, "Excuse me?" Ally nodded her head, "I'm right aren't I? Penny Dawson, that's her name." Peter shook his head, "How do you know that?" Ally looked away, "I guess you're my uncle." _

_Peter's eyes widened, "Allyson Dawson?" _

_Ally nodded her head, a small smile on her face, "That's my name." _

"_Daughter of Lester Dawson?" He said with disgust. Ally frowned, "Yes?" _

"_Get out, don't ever come around my daughter again!" He shouted as he pushed Melissa back, "You're not welcomed here. Get out!" He shouted. _

_Melissa struggled against her father, "Dad what are you doing!" She shouted, "Ally!" _

_Ally let the tears wash over her face, "Did I do something wrong?" Peter shook his head, "I hate your father, I hate your family. You two ruined me!" Melissa cried, "That's my cousin! She's my cousin, Ally!"_

___..._

_Ever since the two young teenage girls found out about their history they each respected their father's choices and strayed away from each other. At first it was hard and painful but gradually the two became accustomed to hating each other and staying away. It became easy once Melissa became a bitch and stole Ally's boyfriend in 11__th__ grade. Ally hated Melissa. It was quiet between the two schools until Melissa decided to stir the pot and framed Ally's father for vandalizing their school._

_Ally's grandfather had to bail Lester out of jail. _

_It didn't end there either. That summer at cheer camp Melissa framed Ally's team for stealing the spirit stick. Their team was banned from any activities and competitions that summer, it ruined them. Ally then had enough and got back at Miami and Melissa by actually vandalizing the school. Spray painted in bit white letters was the Marino Prep. crest. Miami then retaliated by smashing every window in their school. Lester was fed up at the behaviour they were displaying but everyday he was promised by his daughter that she had it under control._

_He never doubted her. _

_Everything became too much when Miami and Marino had to verse each other in a football game one rainy evening and everything from the past came flooding back. Marino broke one of their player's legs, leaving him permanently paralyzed._

_Lester gave Ally a 2 hour speech that night telling her to call off everything. They were taking things too far and soon the school would be shut down and they'd be left with nothing. Ally had agreed saying she didn't plan for this to happen. It was silent for a year. _

_Until last year when Miami finally struck back and shattered every ligament in Kyle Green, Marino Prep.'s quarter back, knee. Leaving him out for the entire season, resulting in Marino Prep. Wildcats in having to hold try-outs again._


	9. The Game

**She's An Upstate Girl**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 9

**The Game**

* * *

****Important Note** First of all, I apologize for my late update. Its been 2 days short of a month and there is no excuse for that. I've just been extremely distracted with things and technology. I'm back though, and since its summer I expect to be updating much more frequently; no promises though. Second of all, starting from this chapter and out you're going to start seeing two things 1. Austin's accent is going to start disappearing slowly, he's a quick learner and he's picking up on American terminology and 2. Ally's going to start sticking up for herself a lot more lately. Third of all, don't hate me for what's going to happen in this chapter; its for a reason.**

**109 until the next one?**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you ready for the game, tonight?" Trish asked as she laid back on her best friend's bed. Ally sighed deeply as she thought about Trish's question. Was she really ready? There were so many things going on in her life at the moment she didn't have enough hands to juggle them. Her father and herself were still not on speaking terms yet, he was upset that she still wasn't giving in to leading Austin on in order for him to participate in the NMA's. She was upset that he still wanted her to do it despite everything she said.

Also, there was the fact her ex boyfriend was a cheating bastard who lied so bluntly to her face multiple times. She couldn't believe him, every time she thought about the situation the angrier she got about it. He was lucky she wasn't the type of girl to get revenge or else he'd be kicked out of the school a long time ago. There was also the fact Amber was starting to get on her nerves a lot worse than usual, she was being disobedient and pushing her a lot more lately and she wasn't sure if she could handle all of that. A big part of her wanted to kick Amber off the team next week after the competition.

And lastly, Melissa Baker; her cousin just deemed it necessary to step back into her life for some reason and out of nowhere might she add. Melissa had no reason to be on Marino property, she had no friends there and the only family she had there was Ally herself. Melissa just missed the drama and wanted Marino to retaliate for breaking Kyle's knee. They weren't going to retaliate. It was up to Ally to give the 'ok' and she wasn't going to. Out of respect for her father and for herself, she wasn't going to do it. Despite the fact she respects Kyle so much because he is like a big brother to her and the fact she wanted to get vengeance for his name. She wasn't.

And a tiny reason might be also because she didn't want Austin to think badly of her.

Ally shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I don't really have a choice, now do I?"

Trish chuckled at her friends misfortune, "As much as I love you, I love seeing you like this even more…" she trailed off as she sat up on the bed, "Now don't get me wrong, its just because you're always so put together and organized. Seeing you frazzled and frustrated and at loss of what to do, it's refreshing."

The frazzled brunette looked at her best friend exasperated, "Remind me to get new friends," she teased as she threw a pillow at the Latina. Trish smiled, "What time is it anyways?" She asked as she got off the bed, "We need to be at school for 6 remember?"

Ally rolled her eyes, "Obviously I remember, I'm the one that said to be there for 6!" She stated as she stood, "We have an hour, so might as well start getting dressed…" she trailed, "You showered at home or are you going to do it here?"

Trish nodded, "I showered at home," she stated, "By the way; I'm not sleeping over. I thought I was going to get to but Dez told me that win or lose he's taking me out to his family cottage this weekend, so I leave tonight after the football game."

Ally's eyebrows raised, "Oh? Vacationing with the family?" She teased as she put her hair in a messy bun on the very top of her head, "How cute." Trish rolled her eyes, "I hope we win though, because if we don't I don't get any love for at least a day and that's a long time," she said sounding exasperated at the thought.

Ally faked a gag, "That's disgusting. I don't need to hear about your sex life, Trish." Trish laughed as she watched her friend walk into the bathroom, "What was the make up scheme you wanted us to have, again? You wanted us to have red smoky eyes, right?"

"Yeah!" Ally shouted from the bathroom, only to emerge a few seconds later with her make up pallet's and kit, "You want me to do your make up or you got it?" Trish shook her head, "I think it'll go by faster if we do our own."

Ally nodded her head, "Alright. Well, I'm going to go take a shower I'll be out soon."

Trish nodded and watched as her friend closed the attached bathroom door behind her. Minutes into the silence a knock was heard from Ally's bedroom door, "Come in," Trish called out. "Trish? Where's my daughter?"

Trish turned to face Mr. Dawson, "She's in the shower right now; you want me to tell her you need her?" He shook his head, "No. I actually came here to talk to you," he explained as he walked further into the bedroom and took a seat on Ally's bed, facing Trish who was stationed at the vanity, "I'm aware Ally has informed you on what I wanted her to do to Austin."

Trish nodded her head feeling uncomfortable about the conversation they were about to have, "She has."

"Yes, well, I assure you it's not all fabricated like I'm sure she made it out to be. I just wanted to make sure Marino had the chance at winning something that has slipped through our fingers for many years. Miami won it 3 times in a row and we haven't once. If I see my chance at winning it, I want to secure that chance. And Austin is my chance, and I know Ally has a way of getting what she wants and I only wished for her to use it against Austin for my sake…" he trailed off looking down, "I now realize how wrong it was to want that from her. Seeing how she has always had trouble making true friends because of our wealth, ancestry as Marino Prep.'s founders, my position as Dean and my chain of business all over the world. The only true friends she has ever had are you, Dez, and her boyfriend; Dallas."

Trish narrowed her eyes at the mention of Dallas, he never knew?

"Yes, Trish?" He questioned seeing the look on her face. "Dallas and Ally aren't dating anymore," she questioned slowly. Lester's eyebrows shot up at the news, "Oh are they not? I wasn't informed of this," he stated, "Well, Ally hasn't been speaking to me for some time now so maybe that's why."

She shook her head, "This happened before you two got into it. He cheated on her," she stated with venom in her voice.

Trish knew Lester was the last person who should know this but she couldn't help but spill the beans. Dallas deserved everything that he got, starting with being expelled from school. She didn't care that she was confessing everything to her best friend's father; Ally was going to thank her. Lester was going to find out eventually.

Lester's eye widened in surprise, "Dallas cheated on my daughter?" Trish nodded her head, "With whom?"

"Amber Baily," she tattled.

Lester stood with a new emotion expressed on his face, "Hmm," he started, "Alright. Well, you tell Ally that I came to speak to her but since she's unavailable I'll speak to her tomorrow evening. I won't be attending the game tonight, I have a business meeting to attend across town tomorrow morning and I must leave now in order to get there on time. I'll be back for dinner tomorrow though, please tell her this."

Trish nodded her head, "Alright, Mr. D…" she trailed off, "Good luck on your business thing."

He nodded and walked out of the room curtly.

"How long do you think it's going to take for Amber to piss you off?" Trish asked with a certain tone in her voice that told Ally the very thought of Amber was annoying Trish. The female looked to her best friend who sat in her passenger seat. Ally scoffed, "At the rate she's been going, I wouldn't put it past her to start pissing me off as soon as we reach."

Trish chuckled at the thought, "I can't wait until we graduate and I can give Amber what she's been asking for." Ally nodded in agreement, "But until then, we have to be cordial with her." The feisty Latina scoffed, "No. You need to be cordial with her, Ms. Dean's-Daughter, I on the other hand have nothing on the line." Ally raised an eyebrow, "Do you want to get expelled, Trish?"

The female gave Ally a knowing glance, "Now would you really let your father expel me?" Ally smirked back, "You lucky slut."

Trish laughed along with her friend and let a comfortable silence fill the convertible, "Oh yeah," she started, "Speaking of your father, he came to me when you were in the shower. He was telling me to inform you that he wont be at the game tonight; he has to leave immediately for a meeting across town and wont be home until dinner tomorrow."

Ally rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"He also apologized for his behaviour. He said he recognizes that what he wanted you to do to Austin was inappropriate and he wanted to apologize in person but he had to leave. I'm sure he'll apologize again once he gets back."

The brunette bit her lip in thought, could she believe this? She glanced at her friend who was staring in front of them at the sun setting horizon. "Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah, and then he was saying he shouldn't have put your friendship with Austin on the line because you've always had trouble making friends," she taunted, "And the only friends you really had that were true are Dez, Dallas, and I…" she trailed off not sure if she should carry on.

"Dallas?"

Trish nodded, "I told him Dallas wasn't apart of that anymore." Ally snapped her head towards her friend, "Excuse me?" Trish shrugged, "He was going to find out eventually, Ally. It's really no big deal."

"What did you tell him, Trish?"

Trish sighed, "The whole thing, except I didn't go into much detail. Just that he cheated on you with Amber." Ally shook her head furiously, "There was a reason I didn't want him to know, Trish! He's going to retaliate and Dallas and Amber are going to feel the end of it. Damn it, he might even pull Dallas from the game tonight. Damn, Trish; I thought I could count on you to not tell my father of all people!"

"Way to make me feel bad, Ally but I was only looking out for you. You need to remember that if it wasn't for me you'd still be dating that douchebag."

Ally rolled her eyes, "I know, and I am grateful for that but you shouldn't have blabbed to my father!" Trish sighed, "Yeah, okay. I'll remember that for the future."

Not wanting to get into an argument with her friend Ally decided to keep silent for the reminder of the ride. Once she realized she was pulling up into the school parking lot and that there were many families there already even though the game wasn't going to start for another hour and a half she smiled, "Alright, time to do this."

She and Trish pulled down their mirrors situated on the windshield of the convertible and checked their hair for fly-aways. All of the cheerleaders hair were to be completely pulled back with a hump at their hair line going into a sock bun. Ally's dip dyed hair contrasted perfectly with the hairstyle. She smiled, her perfectly red lips parting to show off her pearly whites, "Are you good?"

Trish nodded her head once she finished checking herself out, "Yeah. Let's go," she stated as she grabbed her duffle bag and made her way towards the field where many steel bleachers were set up so families, neighbours, visitors, and friends could watch. "Do you think we're going to have a full house tonight?" Ally scoffed, "No doubt. It's the first game since 2 years ago! People are going to want to see a fight break out."

"But we're not going to."

Ally shook her head, "No, we're not."

Trish smiled, "Have you spoken to Austin recently?" Ally furrowed her eyebrows, "No, I haven't spoken to him since school today, why?" Trish shrugged, "I want to know if he's nervous. I mean, its his first city game."

Ally shook her head, "I doubt he's nervous. He's probably excited; he was excited about it earlier today." "I guess. Hey, do you see Dez?"

"I didn't even know any of the football players arrived yet," she said with a curious look, "We have to go to the other girls and stretch though, it's going to be a long night." Trish nodded her head, "Alright."

…

"I don't see why we're still stretching; it's been thirty minutes can we not have the hour left before the game starts to ourselves to socialize?" Amber complained for the umpteenth time that half hour, "I mean we get it Ally, ever since you and Dallas broke up courtesy of _moi_ you lost popularity and you hardly have friends but come on, we do!" She complained further.

Before Ally could even open her mouth and tell Amber off Jessica replied clearly annoyed, "Amber hunny, breaking up a happy relationship is nothing to be bragging about. You're just making yourself look like a bigger slut than we already know you out to be. Besides, if you have a problem with us being together right now and looking like a team you can stay on the bleachers the entire night. Heck, you can turn in your pom poms and stay seated for the entire season."

Amber gasped at Jessica, "Just who do you think you are, you-"

"Amber!" Ally raised her voice, "I'm so sick and tired of your crap," Ally started, gaining Amber's attention, "I've put up with your shit since day 1 and so help me God I'm not going to be doing that anymore. You get under my skin one more time, you as much as make a peep I swear I'll be kicking off this squad and out of the damn school. You seem to forget my status in this school and you got me fucked up if you think I'm going to let a home wrecker who doesn't know the difference between single and taken, run me out of my own school. Don't mess with me, Baily."

Amber crossed her arms as she huffed and stomped her feet. Ally rolled her eyes at the childish behaviour, "Now, back to more important matters; the game is starting soon and we're going to take 30 minutes to practice and run through our stunts briefly. We won't be going up, we're just mocking right now. After that, if it's a clean run through you guys can go socialize like Amber so desperately wants to do."

Trish smirked as she watched her friend straighten her backbone. She was slowly becoming stronger and Trish couldn't be more proud as she took her place in the sequence.

"Ally!"

Ally turned her head sharply at the voice that called out to her, "Austin?" Austin came running up to his friend and smiled, "I'm excited, the games startin' in 40 minutes!" Ally chuckled, "Yeah, shouldn't you be with the team warming up?"

Austin nodded his head, "Yeah, but I had to come down here an' talk to you 'fore the game!"

Ally smiled, "I'm glad you did, I actually wanted to talk to you as well…" Ally trailed off. Austin smiled, "'Bout what?" Ally smile widened at his innocence, "Some of the guys and the girls are going to our favourite pizza place after the game win or lose, and I wanted to know if you wanted to go…"

"Trevor invited me, I'm already goin'," he smiled. Ally nodded her head, "Yes, but I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me?"

Austin felt his heart started speeding up, "With you? Like a date?"

Ally chuckled, "Not really because we're going to be with our other friends, but sure…" she trailed off, "So, what do you say?" He nodded his head, "I'd like that!" She smiled back, "Great. I'll meet you by the locker rooms after the game," Austin nodded his head, "Great, I'll see ya' then."

He back peddled back towards the field and then sprinted over towards the coach and team.

Ally sighed as she turned to face her team, "You guys ready?" She asked them. They nodded their head in union.

…

"S-C-O—R-E, SCORE, 6 MORE!" The cheerleaders chanted together after Dez received a touch down while doing the hand claps. After they finished the waved their pom poms in the air pumping up the crowd.

The game was already on its fourth quarter and had 12 minutes left in the game, Marino was down by 6 points. Ally had faith in her team, but she noticed that Miami was playing dirty and she feared that her team would get caught up in the game so much that they start playing dirty as well. She knew their safety was at stake but she really didn't want them putting a bad name to Marino's name.

"Afraid, Allyson?"

Ally turned around sharply and looked into the eyes of her cousin, "What are you doing over here, Melissa?" Melissa rolled her eyes and screeched slightly, "Gosh, Ally how many times do I have to tell you it's Mel!"

Ally shook her head, "Look, I don't care…Mel, Melissa it's all the same to me. What I care about is the fact your team is playing really dirty right now and someone is going to get hurt. Call off your dogs, Melissa. This isn't funny anymore."

Melissa chuckled, "Really? Because 2 years ago it was hilarious to you, what changed? Could it be because now your little boyfriend is in the game?" Ally shook her head, "I'm not dating Dallas anymore. He's scum."

"No, not him," she laughed, "Austin," she stated with a smirk on her face, "You like him, don't you cuz?" Ally shook her head, "Austin has nothing to do with any of this. He's a new student, he didn't even know you were my cousin until earlier today. Leave him out of your sick games."

Melissa shook her head, "Honestly, I didn't want to hurt him…" she trailed off, "I like him."

"Didn't?"

Melissa nodded towards the field, "Watch," she said in a tone that made Ally's blood turn cold. Ally turned towards the field and watched as Dez threw the ball towards Austin who caught it effortlessly. This would be the winning touchdown and Ally was on her toes for him. She watched him dodge every person who went to tackle him but two yards away from the end zone Ally's eyes popped out of her head.

She watched as Austin fell to the ground in pain, his arms wrapped around his body tightly. The two guys who tackled him at opposite ends high fiving each other and walking off. The last thing she heard before running towards the field was Melissa's sickly sweet voice, "You have a traitor amongst your pack."

"Austin!" She shouted as she dropped to her knees by his side. She cradled his head in her lap and took the helmet off, his sweaty hair matting his forehead. Ally felt the tears stinging her eyes as she moved the hair from his eyes, "Austin, please…what's wrong?"

All he could do was groan.

Ally cursed to herself as she watched the paramedics analyze him and pull her away in the process. "Austin!" She shouted. She turned around and faced the bleachers in a state of anxiety and as she made eye contact with the astonished and worried crowd she caught sight of one pair of eyes that were more worried than any other. "Fuck," she whispered as she jogged over to the bleachers. Her heart on overdrive as she stopped at the foot of the bleachers, "Mrs. Moon!" She shouted and caught the elderly woman's attention. She came down the bleachers and looked at Ally with worry in her eyes, "What's wrong with my son, Ally?"

"I don't know, he was just in so much pain and they pulled me away before I could do anything. I'm going to follow them to the hospital, did you drive here?" Ally asked her. She nodded her head, "I'll follow behind ya', it'll be faster that way."

Ally nodded her head, "Alright, let's go."

The brunette jogged towards her worried friend who was in the arms of her boyfriend, "Trish, I'm going to go to the hospital with Austin and his mom." Trish nodded her head, "Alright, do you know what's wrong?"

She shook her head, "No idea. But I'm going to find out."

She nodded her head again, "Alright, get going. I'll stick out here," she informed.

…

"Mrs. Moon?" A doctor called out as he walked towards the waiting room. Ally and Mimi jumped up at the name and the doctor looked at the two, "She's Mrs. Moon, I'm just a close friend."

The doctor nodded, "Yes, well…" he trailed off, "Austin is fine. He just took a bad hit on the field and it strained his back muscles…the tension was pulling the muscles in two different directions which resulted in him in a state of paralysis for a few minutes. He is fine now, but to numb the pain he should take Advil. Other than that, he should be back to normal in two days," he informed them lightly.

Mimi breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh thank God."

Ally nodded her head, "That's good, it's great."

"But what's odd is the way he was hit, I've never seen such an injury before…" he trailed off, "The way he was hit and at the angle it seemed planned. It could have been a coincidence but-"

"—It was planned," Ally flinched.

The two adults looked at her, "Excuse me?"

"I was informed two minutes before it happened that he was going to get hurt. I didn't understand it, but I get it now. Miami set out to hurt Austin, but it was someone in Marino that planned the entire thing."

Mimi wore tears in her eyes, "My poor baby," she sobbed.

Ally shook her head, "Mimi, look at me," she made the woman look her in the eyes, "I promise you I'm going to put an end to this. This hurts me just as much as it hurts you and I swear to you whoever did this is going to pay. Austin is going to be protected."

Mimi nodded her head, "I appreciate this Ally, I do. But I don't got the money or place to protect him." Ally sighed knowing what she said was true, "Austin could stay at my place for two days, and when he's ready to get back up on his feet he can come home. I promise you he'll be in good hands. It's also Friday night so there is no school the following day," she tried to rationalize.

The older of the two women nodded her head, "It makes sense. Thank ya' Ally, for carin' 'bout my son so much. This wouldn't be possible without ya'; I thank you so greatly." She started crying all over again.

Ally furrowed her eyebrows, "Mimi, what's wrong?"

Mimi shook her head as she watched the doctor walk away, "Its just, I miss muh family so much. It's only been a few weeks but I can't help it…" she trailed off. Ally sighed, "I understand, when my mom died I had no one. My father went on continuous business trips it was just me. I missed my family a bunch as well."

The blond woman sighed and shook her head, "That ain't it…" she trailed off, "I lost my job. I ain't know what to do to pay for our apartment. Austin worked so hard for this an' I'm gonna ruin it for him."

Ally shook her head and took the woman in her arms hugging her lovingly, "That's not true. I'm going to help you Mimi, when my dad gets back tomorrow I'll talk to him for you. You'll be on your feet in no time."

Mimi sniffled and kissed Ally's forehead, "You're a sweet girl, hunny."

Ally smiled, "Anything for the Moon family."


End file.
